Hades y Persefone Una historia diferente
by ella123456
Summary: Cuando Hades consigue escapar del vórtice de las almas, no se imagina que conseguirá el perdón de Zeus y que será invitado a una boda muy especial... Tampoco espera conocer a la mortal que será la persona más importante de su vida y le hará replantearse todo su mundo.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: El perdón.

Habían pasado seis meses desde que Hades cayese en el río de los muertos y se viese atrapado. Tres meses había estado dando vueltas junto con las almas de los muertos, hasta que había podido escapar gracias a sus poderes divinos. A pesar de ser inmortal, esos tres meses no se le olvidarían jamás…lo marcarían para siempre.

Fue difícil lidiar luego con Zeus. Pero éste le perdonó, ya que eran hermanos a pesar de todo. No se podía decir lo mismo del resto de dioses, que si bien no lo podían ni ver antes, ahora todavía menos,y no entendían como Zeus había sido tan benevolente.

Para su desgracia se enteró de que estaba invitado a una boda… boda a la que estaba obligado a asistir…

¿ quizás será un castigo divino? Pensaba Hades. La boda era ni mas ni menos del hijo de Zeus y su antigua esclava, Megara. A ellos no les hacía especial gracia que Hades asistiese, pero eran ordenes de Zeus…

La boda sería en la playa ya que no podía celebrarse en el Monte Olimpo, porque Megara y Hercules no eran dioses. Estarían protegidos por un aura divina que haría que solo fuese visible para los invitados a la boda. Antes de la boda, que se celebraría en 6 meses, todos los viernes en la misma playa Zeus organizaría una fiesta de pedida para celebrar la boda de su único hijo. Por su puesto Hades también estaba invitado/obligado a ir…. Todos los dioses estaban encantados con la idea, incluidos los futuros esposos.

Sólo había una invitada que no estaba tan contenta de tener que ir y relacionarse con los dioses… la hermana pequeña de Megara…que había regresado a Tebas tras un tiempo fuera estudiando medicina y curación con Hipocrates .

Hipócrates había decidido establecerse en Tebas, ya que era una ciudad llena de peligros.. y de futuros pacientes. La hermana de Meg era de sus mejores alumnas, así que le ofreció mudarse a Tebas y ser su ayudante

Tras tres años fuera de Tebas, su hermana Megara la convenció para que se instalase con Hercules y con ella en la villa del héroe. Le construyeron una pequeña casa en los terrenos de la villa, y comenzó a ayudar a Hipocrates en su consultorio en su tiempo libre. No le gustaba tener que depender de nadie por mucho dinero que tuviese el héroe.

La hermana de Megara no había tratado nunca con dioses, pero por las historias que había oído, le parecían un grupo de engreídos y pretenciosos.

_-Vamos, Per,tienes que venir a nuestra fiesta de compromiso, eres la única familia que me queda y me gustaría que estuvieses presente…- dijo Meg a su hermana pequeña.

-Ya lo sé Meg, y la verdad esque nunca he conocidoa ningún dios… la verdad que no se puede juzgar sin conocer… no le digas nada a Herc, pero he oído las historias de las aventuras de su padre con las mortales… como intente algo.. ¡le pego una patada! - respondió su hermana y comenzó a reir.

-Como eres hermana…- Meg sonreía imáginandose a su hermana atacando a Zeus.

-Perséfone, la mortal que rechazo a Zeus… -Y las dos hermana estallaron en carcajadas.

Perséfone era un año menor que Megara. Tenían los mismos rasgos faciales, pero Perséfone llevaba el pelo suelto, rubio, con un flequillo similar al de su hermana. Los ojos eran de un azul claro intenso, y solía llevar un vestido blanco. Su padre las abandonó cuando nació Persefone, y nunca supieron nada mas…

En el Inframundo:

Hades estaba muy nervioso, era la primera vez desde el intento de toma del Olimpo que vería a todos los dioses juntos…. Y que vería a Hércules, y a Meg… estaba seguro que no iba a pasar un rato agradable… -¡Pena! ¡Pánico! Preparar mi carro,me marcho ya…..-

En la villa de Hercules:

-Megara, Persefone, estais preciosas! Persefone a lo mejor enamoras a algún dios, dicen que a Apolo le encantan las mortales…- Dijo el semidios pelirrojo, dandole un pequeño codazo a su cuñada. Persefone sonrió:

-Herc no empecemos con lo de buscarme novio… el amor no hay que forzarlo,simplemente surge.-

-Y con tu carácter el afortunado que conquiste tu corazón tiene que ser muy paciente… Mi hermana tiene un carácter muy dulce, pero cuando se enfada…. - Rió Megara.

En la playa la fiesta había comenzado, estaban todos los dioses, además de alguna ninfa y algún semidios. La ambrosia corría y las musas cantaban y bailaban para los invitados. Perséfone no había visto nunca una fiesta así…

Hercules presentaba a Meg y Per a todos los dioses, y por último conocieron al gran Zeus. A Perséfone no le impresionó mucho, tras cinco minutos hablando con él, se dio cuenta de que era un bufón, un niño grande. Incluso le sorprendía que alguien así hubiese derrotado a los titanes y gobernase el universo. Pero había algo que no le sorprendió…. Su gusto por las mortales.

Zeus no perdió el tiempo, y aprovechando la oscuridad y que estaban algo alejados intento besar a persefone.

- Zeus lo siento, pero no quiero problemas con Hera, ni con nadie en general… asi que si no te importa me marcho…-

_-Vamos jovencita, no te preocupes por nada, sólo disfruta….-

A lo lejos se oían los gritos de Hera llamando a Zeus, y en un momento de distracción Perséfone echo a correr y se fue de allí…

- Maldito Zeus, no se como consiguió el Olimpo, no es mas que un pelele! Y el resto de dioses… Apolo, Afrodita… unos engreídos!-

-Vaya, por fin alguien con un poco de sentido común… -

Persefone se quedó quieta. ¿ Quién había dicho eso?

De la oscuridad apareció un dios vestido con una túnica negra y el pelo azul llameante, un dios que Hercules no le había presentado.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: La muerte conoce a la vida.

Perséfone se quedo impactada. Le imponía la presencia de ese dios. Esos ojos amarillos expresivos, no podía apartar su mirada de ellos. Por otra parte Hades miró los ojos de la chica…

¿Sería una diosa? Si era una diosa, el no la conocía. Pero podría pasar por una… no había visto nunca una belleza así. Y por primera vez desde que el recordase, no le miraban con miedo…

La chica le miraba intensamente a los ojos, parecía querer leer dentro de ellos. Se veía curiosidad ,pero, no miedo. La chica le dedico una sonrisa, otra cosa que el no recordaba que nadie le hubiese dedicado, quitando su hermano Zeus claro…

-Veo que tienes la misma opinión que yo. ¿También estás aquí por obligación? -Pregunto Hades.

-Mas o menos.- Contesto Persefone, sin apartar la vista de los ojos amarillos del dios, y sin perder la sonrisa.

- Que te parece si cojo esa botella de ambrosía, dos copas, y nos escabullimos de este muermo?- Dijo hades señalando el bosquecillo que había tras la playa.

Persefone sabia que no debía hacerlo, que no era buena idea. Si ese dios quería hacerle daño, en el bosquecillo nadie la escucharía ni podría ayudarla, pero para su sorpresa dijo:

- Es lo mas sensato que me han dicho hoy-

Hades sonrío. Hacia tiempo que no le daban un motivo para sonreir. Cogio la botella y las copas y se escabulleron por el bosque. Persefone se sorprendió. No sabía explicar porqué pero ese dios le inspiraba confianza.

¿Como podía confiar en alguien que no sabia ni como se llamaba? No sabía explicar porque pero ese dios le inspiraba serenidad, calma, paz… Se sentaron en un claro del bosque.

-Así que Zeus ha intentado que fueras su siguiente conquista mortal eh? - Persefone se sorprendió por el comentario.

- No me voy con cualquiera.- Contesto Persefone.

-Debo sentirme muy halagado entonces nena.-La joven rubia se atraganto con la ambrosía.

-Perdona si he sido brusco, no he podido evitar veros mientras huia de la velada. He estado apunto de intervenir, no puedo soportar a ese fanfarron de Zeus creyéndose que todas las mujeres son de su propiedad. Hera se me ha adelantado.-

Persefone sonrió. Le caía bien ese dios. No era como el resto de dioses que había visto a lo largo de la noche. Era divertido, ironico, y para nada era un engreído. Y esos ojos.. nunca había visto unos ojos así. Detrás de esa calma y serenidad veía una profunda tristeza.

Estuvieron toda la noche hablando. Hades le conto a persefone cotilleos de los dioses y sus manias. Le conto incluso aquella vez que Zeus se disfrazo de toro para estar con una mortal. Hades hacía tiempo que no estaba así de agusto con nadie. Ella no le juzgaba, no le miraba por encima del hombro como hacían los demás. Le trataba incluso con admiración. Y no paraba de sonreírle.. esa sonrisa tan sincera tenía algo que le encantaba… esa chica en general le encantaba.

Perséfone hacía tiempo que no pasaba una noche tan agradable. Al principio temía que el dios intentase algo con ella… y ella no era de las que se iban con nadie a la primera de cambio, por mucho que fuese un dios. Sin embargo no se sobrepaso con ella en ningún momento. Jamás había conocido a alguien tan sereno y sincero. Las horas pasaron volando. Incluso llego a temer que quizá ella no le había gustado…

- Pero en que estoy pensando? -Se reprendió. Si acabo de conocerlo…

Unos gritos interrumpieron su conversación. -Persefone! ¿Donde estas?!- Era Megara, que estaba buscando a su hermana, pues era hora de irse, y tampoco le tranquilizaba que llevaba horas sin saber de ella.

-Debo irme- Dijo Persefone con una mueca triste.

-Así que te llamas Persefone...- es un nombre precioso- Dijo el dios de la muerte.

-¿Y tu como te llamas? Llevamos horas hablando y no nos hemos presentado!- Hades y Persefone se miraron y estallaron en carcajadas.

- Si vienes el Viernes próximo te lo digo. Te espero aquí, en este mismo claro-

La beso en la mano y le dijo:-Hasta pronto Seph. -Y desapareció en una nube de humo negro.

Persefone regreso junto a su hermana, iba a tener que contestar muchas preguntas.. pero a pesar de eso había merecido la pena.¿ Quien seria ese dios?


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3:¿ Sabes lo que he hecho?

Perséfone iba subida a Pegaso junto a su hermana. Hércules había decidido volver andando para que Pegaso pudiese dejar a las chicas sanas y salvas en la villa.

-Bueno Per, te lo has tenido que pasar muy bien… no te hemos visto en toda la noche… -Megara sonrió a su hermana:

-¿ Algún dios o semidios que deba saber? Podemos preguntarle a Hercules que sabe de el.-

Perséfone estuvo a punto de contarle que al principio no había estado muy agusto, pero que a mitad de la noche había conocido a un dios que le había parecido fascinante, con el que había estado toda la noche riendo y bebiendo ambrosía,y que estaba deseando que llegase el viernes siguiente para volver a verlo. Pero por algún motivo,calló. Sólo sonrió a su hermana y le dijo:

-No hay nada, simplemente decidi disfrutar de la fiesta, ya que me va a tocar ir todos los viernes durante un tiempo.-

Perséfone no era una joven enamoradiza. Solía ser muy racional, e incluso veía estúpidas las locuras que en ocasiones hacia la gente por amor.

Ella no sabía exactamente como se habían conocido Meg y Herc. Sólo sabía que durante una serie de catástrofes que habían tenido lugar en Tebas, Herc había rescatado a Meg y había surgido el amor.

A Megara no le hacia mucha gracia que su hermana supiese que había sido esclava de Hades durante un tiempo y que le había vendido su alma. Todavía le avergonzaban y tenia pesadillas con las cosas y traiciones que había llevado a cabo durante ese tiempo. Ni siquiera Hercules sabía exactamente las cosas que había sido capaz de hacer.

Hades llegó al inframundo. Hacía tiempo que no estaba de tan buen humor. ¿ quien sería esa chica? ¿ que haría en la fiesta de los dioses con Megara?¿ Serían amigas?... Imposible, Meg no tenia amigos. Durante el tiempo que le vendió su alma tampoco había tenido tiempo para tener amistades… Y de repente toda su felicidad se evaporo en una nube de humo.

Si Perséfone hablaba con Megara y le describia, ésta le reconocería. Le contaría como trató a Meg durante sus años de esclava, sus planes para tomar el Olimpo… toda la admiración que ella le profesaba desaparecería para convertirse en desprecio. Lo miraría con repugnancia, como hacían el resto de dioses..

-¿Pero en que estoy pensando? Sólo es una mortal…bella, agradable, simpatica, inteligente… ¡pero solo una mortal al fin y al cabo! Intento despejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

El señor de los muertos no iba a perder la cabeza por una mortal. Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer en el inframundo, y además tenía que hablar con las parcas.

Hades no era un idiota,sabía que volver a estar tan cerca de tomar el Olimpo le sería prácticamente imposible. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de haber querido gobernar el cosmos. Lo que quería era abandonar el inframundo. No le importaba que sólo pudiese accerder al Olimpo previa invitación de Zeus.

Hace eones, Hades no era así, no era un ser egoísta y frío. Cualquier otro dios estaría desequilibrado y se habría vuelto loco con ese trabajo. Hades no, y Zeus lo sabía. Hades era poderoso, fuerte… y convenía tenerlo fuera del Olimpo. Otro dios seguiría atrapado en el vórtice de las almas y se habría consumido.

El vórtice… Hades no había podido volver allí desde que consiguió salir. Todavía tenía pesadillas.

Si el alma de Perséfone hubiese estado allí con el, ese alma cálida, que no le teme.. ¡otra vez esos pensamientos!

Se puso a trabajar, no quería pensar en nada .

Pasó la semana, y llegó de nuevo el viernes. Perséfone llegó con Megara y Hercules a la playa. Aunque le hubiese gustado, no podía marcharse directamente al claro, su hermana se enfadaría con ella, y se vería raro. Esperó un par de horas a que todo el mundo estuviese lo suficientemente cargado de ambrosía como para no preocuparle donde estaba esa mortal que iba con los novios. En plena fiesta, cuando iba a servirse una copa se cruzo con el…. Allí estaba igual de imponente que el otro día… y tan sólo como ella, desentonando con los dioses que participaban en la fiesta.

Hades fue a servirse un poco de ambrosía y la vio… ¿ como era posible que estuviese mas bella de lo que el recordaba? Ella estaba muy seria, pero cuando sus miradas se cruzaron se dibujó una sincera sonrisa en sus labios. Le dio un vuelco en el corazón a Hades. Esa sonrisa se la había producido el…

Obviamente Hades había estado ya con mortales, e incluso con alguna semidiosa, pero los sentimientos que el despertaba eran mas parecidos al miedo y el temor, que a la alegría y la admiración.

Cuando se cruzaron, Hades se acercó a Perséfone, y le dijo al oído,- en media hora en el claro nena, -y se marchó. Megara vio desde lejos a Hades… como para no verlo, con lo que desentonaba en esa fiesta… como odiaba que tuviese que estar allí, y que tuviese que estar en su boda.. pero pensándolo, sabía que ese era un castigo perfecto para Hades, ver el lugar al que estaba relegado…la prueba de que había fracasado y Hercules había triunfado.

Vio que su hermana estaba allí cerca. Prefería que su hermana estuviese lo más lejos posible de Hades. Si Hades se enteraba de que tenía una hermana, podía utilizarla para hacerles daño a ella y a Hercules.

Le pareció que Hades se estaba acercando a su hermana.. pero entonces Hercules la cogió por detrás y le plantó un beso… y ya no vio nada mas.

Perséfone fue hacia el claro. Estaba oscuro y no veía nada. El viernes anterior había Luna llena y brillaban las estrellas, además de que no había ido sola, había ido con Hades. Ahora estaba nublado, apenas había estrellas y se veía muy poco. Sin darse cuenta tropezó con unas zarzas, rasgándole el vestido y haciéndole sangre en una pierna.

-¿ Estas bien? Le dijo una voz. Y vio al dios del sol, Apolo. - Te he visto alejarte de la fiesta y la verdad que eres muy guapa..- dijo Apolo acercándose a Perséfone. Persefone se echo hacia atrás y Apolo la cogió por la cintura acercándola hacia el.

Justo en ese momento apareció hades, que vió a Perséfone intentando zafarse de Apolo, y para colmo llevaba el vestido rasgado y le sangraba la pierna.

-¡Apolo!- Gritó Hades visiblemente alterado.

-¿Hades? Que quieres, estoy hablando con este bombón.-

-Apolo suéltame porfavor. -Dijo Perséfone claramente enfadada.

-Esta bien bombon, pensaba que querías… ya sabes, el rollo de la mortal que dice que no y luego es que si… te ruego me disculpes.. -

El semblante de Perséfone cambió.

-Perséfone me marcho a la fiesta,ven conmigo si quieres,no deberías acercarte a Hades. -Dijo Apolo

-Prefiero quedarme gracias. -Contesto Persefone. Apolo no se fue muy tranquilo dejando a la mortal con Hades, pero sabía que no se atrevería a hacer nada malo estando Zeus tan cerca. Además si le sucedia algo a la mortal, el mismo los había visto.

-Hola Hades.-

-Encantado de volver a verte Seph,- y le besó la mano.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Hécate

Hades tomó de la mano a Perséfone y la llevo al claro. Estaba nervioso. Ahora ella conocía su identidad.. y sin embargo ahí estaba con el, incluso le había dado la mano.

-¿No tienes miedo? -Preguntó Hades.

-¿Debería tenerlo? -Dijo Perséfone sosteniendo la mirada.

-No-Dijo Hades sonriéndole, y abrió la botella de ambrosía. Perséfone tomo una copa y le miro.

-Así que tu eres el dios de los muertos.-

-Y así que tu eres la princesa mortal-

Persefone rió.

- Yo no soy ninguna princesa-

- Pues lo pareces nena. Dime, que hace alguien como tú rodeada de tanta falsedad y fanfarrones.-

-Soy la hermana de Megara, la prometida de Hércules. Se que este no es mi lugar.- Dijo Persefone muy seria,

Hades se atragantó con la ambrosía. ¿ Su hermana?¿ Megara tenía una hermana? ¿ Y que hacía allí con el su hermana? ¿ Acaso era un truco para destruirlo?¿ ¿Odiaba a su hermana y quería que le diese un infarto? Se quedó sin habla.

-¿ Estas bien?- Perséfone se quedo algo preocupada con su reacción.

-Seph¿ que sabes de mi?-

-Que gobiernas un lugar que dentro de algunos años tendré que visitar. Espero que por lo menos me trates bien-Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

¿ Le estaba vacilando?¿ Se estaba riendo de el? ¿ o acaso no sabia nada? Megara no había sido precisamente un angelito. Quizás no quisiese contarle a su hemana su oscuro pasado, lo que implicaba no hablarle del señor de los muertos. Hades se tranquilizo.

-Demos una vuelta por la playa Seph. En esa zona de atrás hay una cala.- La tomo de la mano y fueron hasta allí.

La cala era preciosa. El problema era que para bajar a la playa había un acantilado. Persefone se quedo quieta. Hades la miro y averiguo lo que la preocupaba. -Confia en mi nena-La cogió en brazos y bajaron orbitando.

Hades podía sentir su aroma. Su pelo olía a flores y frutas. No era algo que a el le encantase, pero le encantaba porque provenía de ella.

Persefone se sentía segura en los brazos de Hades. Como le había gustado la cara que había puesto al verla con Apolo. ..Y como había intentado protegerla. ..Al bajarla Persefone vio que la túnica del dios estaba manchada desangre.

-Yo.. lo siento… no me acordaba de la herida de la pierna. -Hades recordó…

-¿No te habrá hecho daño Apolo?- Solo de pensarlo se estaba poniendo furioso otra vez.

-Me la hice antes con unas zarzas. No veía bien y no encontraba el claro de la ultima vez. Las mortales somos delicadas. -Hades le miro la pierna. La verdad que la herida ya estaba casi cicatrizada. Se había manchado la túnica de sangre seca.

-¿ Quieres saber algo?-Dijo la joven rubia.-Cuando era pequeña estaba jugando con mi hermana al lado de una cascada. Tropece y me caí. Mi hermana y mi madre se asustaron mucho. Pensaron que habría muerto. Pensaban que había caído a las rocas. Yo no recuerdo nada. Solo que desperté en la orilla, llena de heridas… pero viva.-

-Yo a eso no lo llamaría delicada pequeña… -Le dijo el dios de la muerte antes de tomarla de la mano y comenzar a andar. De repente un grito les llamo la atención. Pero lo que mas les llamo la atención fueron los rugidos que se oyeron después…

Algo había encontrado la fiesta y estaba destruyendo todo. Persefone se quedo paralizada… Meg…

- ¡ Debemos volver! Algo esta pasando…- dijo Persefone.

Hades maldijo por dentro. Si no acudia pensarían que el había tenido algo que ver . Pero por otra parte no podía ir allí con Persefone.¿ Y si le ocurría algo? La chica era mortal. Mas dura que la mortal media por lo que había visto, pero mortal a fin de cuentas.

- Seph no puedes volver. ¡Es peligroso! -

-Pero mi hermana esta allí…- respondió Per con angustia.

-¡Pena! Panico!- De repente se materializaron allí. A Persefone no le dio tiempo de asimilar lo que acaba de ver. Hades la besó en los labios y mando a sus dos secuaces que se la llevaran a su casa.

Hades volvió a la fiesta. Una manada de lobos de un tamaño descomunal había destrozado todo. Hercules y el resto de dioses habían conseguido reducirlos. Megara andaba muy preocupada buscando a su hermana.

Claro… Megara estaría buscando a su hermana...el no había pensado en ello…

-He puesto a tu hermana a salvo. Esta en su casa.-Dijo Hades para sorpresa de todos los presentes.

Megara se quedo paralizada. -¡ Tu! ¿ Cómo te atreves a …..-

-¿A salvarle la vida a tu hermana? -Le corto Hades.

-Bueno Hercules y Megara deberíais comprobar que es cierto y la chica esta bien.- Intervino Zeus.

-Hades necesito que me contestes a unas preguntas.- Dijo Zeus mirando a su hermano.

Perfecto, por una vez que el no había tenido nada que ver y que había hecho lo correcto le acusaban. Se preparó para lo que iba a suceder. Por lo menos había merecido la pena. Aun le ardía la cara tras el beso que le había dado a Perséfone.

Mientras tanto en el Inframundo Hécate se reía. Su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección. Con sus conocimientos de hechicería había burlado la barrera que protegía a los dioses. Todos pensarían que el responsable había sido Hades. Ademas se lo había puesto en bandeja porque ni siquiera estaba presente…

Estaba en una cala con una joven. La verdad que era un tanto extraño. Hades no es lo que se dice un ligón. Y bueno...la jovencita era bastante hermosa. Había podido ver desde su bola de cristal como el la besaba a ella en los labios antes de mandar a sus subordinados que la llevasen a su casa. Eso no le había gustado un pelo, ella misma en una ocasión había pensado convertirse en la reina de Hades y gobernar juntos el inframundo, pero el la había rechazado…

Se quitó esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Nadie en su sano juicio querría casarse con Hades y gobernar el inframundo. Ni el propio Hades quería…

Tras el incidente en la playa se acordó que la próxima fiesta se haría en la Atlántida, en el palacio de Poseidón. Eso significaba que solo los dioses y semidioses podían ir. Por lo que Megara y Persefone no podrían asistir.

Hades estaba obligado a ir. Tras el incidente lo tenían mucho más controlado que antes. No le hacía ninguna gracia ir al palacio de Poseidón, y además sabía que Perséfone no asistiría.

Seph…¿ Por que la había besado?¿ Porque tenía ese afán por protegerla? Apenas la conocía, pero tenía la sensación de que la conocía de siempre. ¿ Habría hablado ya Meg con ella? ¿ Lo odiaría? Sólo era una mortal, pero era tan agradable que por una vez alguien le tratase bien… La calidez de esa chica era muy agradable. Hasta un corazón frío y muerto podía revivir con un poco de amor.

Tenía que conseguir hablar con ella. Pena y Panico la habían llevado a su casa. Sabían donde vivía. Hablaría con ella. Le contaría su oscuro pasado. Mejor el que otra persona. Y si ella se negaba a volver a verlo y le odiaba como los demás…. Podría aprovechar para vengarse de Megara y Hercules. Secuestrar a su hermana… la obligaría a comer Granada… y tendría que quedarse allí para siempre. Sonaba hasta agradable… Persefone en el Inframundo… para siempre… con el.

Intento serenarse. Haría las cosas paso a paso y ya vería como actuaba. Ultimamente estaba demasiado nervioso, y eso no era propio de el. También tenía pendiente hablar con las parcas. Esa chica le desconcentraba.

Mientras tanto en la villa de hercules… Persefone volvía de la casa donde Hipócrates curaba a los enfermos. Llevaba 3 días que apenas estaba en la villa, siempre en la consulta ayudando a Hipocrates. Estaba muy confundida. Necesitaba ver a Hades,lo echaba de menos. Pero no era tan fácil ver a un dios. No sabía invocarlo, y tampoco conocía ninguna entrada al inframundo. Y aunque la conociese… no creía que estando viva la dejasen pasearse por allí, y ¿que le diría a hades?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando encontró a Meg en la puerta de su casa.

- Per, tenemos que hablar.-


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Predicciones.

Hades se dirigió a la estancia donde estaban las Parcas. Necesitaba hablar con ellas y ver si había alguna posibilidad de que le respondiesen sobre el incidente de la fiesta. Pero no solo quería hablar de eso.. durante los tres meses que estuvo en el vórtice de las almas lo único que le ayudaba a no consumirse era una palabra… venganza.

Mientras tanto en la villa de Hercules Meg y Per hablaban en la cabaña de ésta. Megara le contó sobre el intento de toma del Olimpo y como Hércules había mandado de un puñetazo a Hades al vórtice de las almas. Sólo obvio la parte en la que ella era secuaz de Hades y traicionaba a Hercules…

-Per, no se por que te salvo la vida, ni si has hablado alguna vez con el, pero hazme caso, alejate de él…-

Pérsefone no supo que contestar. ¿ Qué le podía decir? ¿ Que no le extrañaba lo más mínimo que quisiese dejar el inframundo? ¿ Qué a lo mejor ella en su situación hubiese hecho lo mismo? ¿ que era el único dios con el que había tenido trato que no le habían dado ganas de mandarlo al tártaro? Perséfone sonrió… ¡que irónico!

-No se de que te ries. Esto no tiene ninguna gracia. Que Zeus le haya perdonado por que es.. es… bueno es… -Meg no sabía como continuar.

-¿Un payaso?-Contestó Perséfone.

-¡Perséfone! Eres una descarada y no tienes miedo de nada. Eso te traerá muchos problemas.-

Per iba a contestar cuando llamaron a la puerta. Era Hercules con su amiga Cassandra, que había venido de Delfos a visitarlos y conocer a Megara antes de la boda.

-Os presento a mi amiga Cassandra. -Dijo un feliz Hercules. -Estudiamos juntos en Atenas y ahora es vidente en el oráculo de Delfos.-

Mientras tanto en el inframundo las parcas estaban muy solicitadas. Hécate había ido a visitarlas. Y no había salido muy contenta la verdad. Había ido aver que podía hacer para que Hades se marchase del inframundo, y se encontraba con que ella sería la que abandonaría el inframundo. Por supuesto las Parcas sólo contaban lo que les interesaba, y aunque no habían entrado en detalles, le habían revelado que una joven de cabellos negros ocuparía su palacio algún día.

Eso no tenía ningún sentido para ella… si Hades se casaba algún día, su esposa compartiría el palacio con el. Lo único bueno, si es que podía haber algo bueno, esque la joven que había visto con Hades el otro día era rubia.

Poco después fue Hades a visitar a las Parcas. Por supuesto estas no le revelaron la visita de Hécate.

-Buenas tardes señoras.-

-Sabíamos que saldrías del vórtice de las almas.-

-Sabíamos que vendrías .-

Hades intento calmarse. Sabía lo molestas que podían llegar a ser y no conseguiría nada con un ataque de ira.

-Como ustedes lo saben todo, las dejare hablar. Después de todo, ya sabrán lo que quiero preguntarles.-Dijo Hades lo más sereno posible.

Las parcas rieron.- ¿ Por la joven rubia?-

Hades se quedó mudo. No esperaba que fueran por ahí los tiros.

-Esa joven puede resultarte muy útil, si emplear tus cartas sabes-

-Se te van a plantear dos opciones: podrás conseguir tu ansiada venganza engañando a la chica y atrapándola en el inframundo para siempre. Hércules será capaz de darte sus poderes a cambio de la chica, y cuando esta haya permanecido fuera del inframundo más de seis meses morirá, ya sabes lo que implica tomar la fruta de los muertos… Conseguirás tu venganza y debilitar a los dioses,con los titanes correctos podrías gobernar sobre todos…-

Las parcas comenzaron a reir y desaparecieron. Hades estaba furioso.

-¿ Y la segunda opción?- La ultima vez tampoco le habían dicho la segunda opción y era acabar en un río lleno de almas absorviendole la energía. Intento calmarse, había otra cosa que tenía pendiente. Quería hablar con Perséfone, sus diablillos le habían dicho que vivía en una cabaña dentro de la villa de Hercules. No quería problemas por el momento ,así que esperaría a que ella saliese.

Tenía que pensar como iba a jugar sus cartas. Vengarse de todos los dioses y salir del inframundo era tentador, pero eso suponía la muerte de Persefone. ¿ Porque tenía que ser esa chica tan encantadora?¿ Porque tenía que hacerle sentir esas cosas? Y lo que mas le intrigaba… ¿ que había visto ella en el? Ella lo veía diferente a los demás dioses en un sentido positivo, se lo había dicho….

Pena y Pánico aparecieron en la sala.

- ¡ Señor! La chica está en un bosque a las afueras de tebas recogiendo plantas.

-Esta bien. Acudire allí.-

Pena y Pánico estaban asombrados. No les había insultad-o, ni temían por sus vidas. Y lo que mas les había sorprendido… había protegido a una mortal….bueno eso era lo que mas les sorprendia, pero sin duda que hubiese besado a una mortal delante de ellos también era bastante sorprendente…

Hades pudo ver la sospresa en la cara de sus secuaces… le estaban perdiendo el respeto… ¡ Llevaría a cabo su plan! Si eso suponía la muerte de Perséfone… bueno… era una mortal, moriría de todos modos, que mas daba que fuese en dos meses que en 50 años.

Perséfone se encontraba recogiendo plantas medicinales para llevarlas a la consulta. Estaba enfrascada en sus pensamientos. Su conversación con Meg, todo lo que le había dicho sobre Hades… y luego estaba Cassandra. Esa chica de por si era extraña, pero habían hecho muy buenas migas. Y de repente su actitud hacia ella había cambiado por completo. Se le habían puesto los ojos en verde mientras paseaban por el agora, y desde entonces mantenía mucho las distancias. La miraba incluso con miedo. Perséfone le había preguntado que había visto. Estaba claro que acababa de tener una visión. Pero Cassandra no había querido decir nada. Incluso le había intentado mentir y decirle que no había tenido ninguna visión…

¿Así trataría todo el mundo a Hades? ¿Con miedo? Con desconfianza? Debía ser horrible vivir solo en el inframundo, y que todo el mundo te tema o te odie… De repente alguien le tapo los ojos por detrás .

-¿ Quién soy Seph? -Perséfone sonrio. No podía ser. Sus pensamientos se habían materializado. Lo reconoció al instante. Sus manos, su presencia, su colonia… y esa manera de llamarla que le encantaba … Seph… nadie la llamaba así.

-Sin duda alguna el poderosos Zeus, señor del Olimpo, que quiere tomarme aquí mismo.- Rió y dijo: -No me negare gran Zeus.-

Perséfone se volvió y vio a Hades. Estaba muy serio.

-Era broma… en realidad pensaba que eras...¡ Apolo!-y echo a reir. Hades no pudo mantener la seriedad y echo a reir también. Que bien sentaba, se reia tan pocas veces…

- Seph tenemos que hablar. Hay cosas de mi que no sabes.-

-He hablado con mi hermana… ella me ha contado. -Dijo Perséfone seria.

-¿ y que piensas? Supongo que no querras volver a verme. -

Perséfone se conmovió cuando vio la cara de tristeza de Hades al pronunciar esas palabras. Le encantaban esos ojos amarillos. Parecia que podía mirar a través de ellos. Lo veía tan transparente, tan sincero…¿ y si solo era un incomprendido? Le daría una oportunidad. Lo había decidido, que se explicase. Lo conocería, y si se equivocaba con el siempre podía alejarse. Despues de todo ni que fuese a casarse con el.

-Hades… hay cosas de mi que tampoco sabes.. ayudo a Hipócrates el médico, estas hierbas son curativas… voy en contra de tu negocio.- Y sonrió.

-Esta bien nena, te dare una oportunidad-Dijo un sonriente Hades.

Tomó la mano de Perséfone y comenzaron a caminar. Le contó todo sobre su pasado. Le contó cosas que no le había contado a nadie. Como ayudo a Zeus con la lucha con los titanes,como Zeus se llevó todo el mérito, como le relegaron al Inframundo como si no hubiese conseguido nada… y le habló del vórtice de las almas. De lo horrible que era estar allí abajo. Lo que le costó salir, que estuvo a punto de consumirse ahí abajo… Hades ni siquiera sabía porque le estaba contando todo esto a Perséfone. Por algún extraño motivo confiaba en ella. Se sentía bien con ella. Se podría decir que era de los pocos seres en el cosmos que toleraba… incluso le agradaba estar con ella! Bueno, pensó Hades, un poco de terapia no le hace mal a nadie. Si ella confiaba en el,más fácil seria que tomase la granada del valle del inframundo sin hacer preguntas, y mas fácil que se completase su plan.

Luego pensó… si ella se toma la granada.. pertenecerá al mundo de los muertos… y será inmortal. Siempre que no pase mas de 6 meses alejada del inframundo claro.

Alejó de su cabeza esos pensamientos cuando Perséfone se paró. Habían llegado a la playa. Ella estaba muy quieta. Lo miraba muy seria. Parecía que podía traspasarle con la mirada.

-Oh no.- Penso va a marchar. Lo que le he contado es mas de lo que nadie puede soportar. Pero no vio en su mirada temor, ni ira, ni desprecio. Estaba desconcertado no sabía lo que esa mirada significaba. No se atrevía a decir nada por si ella se marchaba. Y entonces ocurrió lo último que imaginaba que pasaría.

Ella le beso.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6:El palacio de Poseidón.

Cassandra se sentía feliz de volver a ver a Hércules. Tenía buenos recuerdos de él en el instituto Prometeo. No se habían visto desde que pasó lo de Icaro… Pobre Icaro, con la de sueños que tenia, y acabo muriendo por cumplirlos.. por volar cerca del sol. No es que el chico le agradase demasiado, pero tampoco deseaba su muerte…

Y ahí se encontraba Cassandra, en la piscina de la mansión de Herc, con su prometida. Cada una en una tumbona. Megara al sol y Cassandra en la sombra. Le agradaba Meg. Ella tampoco había tenido muchos amigos. Bueno, Meg no había tenido ninguno. Cassandra siempre había sido considerada el bicho raro. Megara la entendía, y se llevaban muy bien.

Cassandra también había hecho buenas migas con su hermana Perséfone. Por lo menos al principio…era un encanto y la trataba como a una igual, no como un bicho raro. Pero cuando habían ido al ágora a mirar telas para los vestidos de la boda había tenido una de sus visiones. Y su visión la había aterrado. No podía ser que la joven sonriente y amable que tenía al lado fuese la misma que la de su visión… pero indudablemente lo era. Y si algo había aprendido Cassandra es que sus visiones no fallaban. Lo único que esperaba es que lo que hubiese visto estuviese fuera de contexto…

Megara miro a Cassandra. No es que Cass fuese una chica de muchas palabras, pero llevaba demasiado rato callada.

- Ocurre algo Cassandra?- Preguntó Meg.- Pareces preocupada. No habras tenido una de tus visiones?-

- Cassandra intento sonreir. – Por el momento no he tenido ninguna- Y más valía, pensó Cassandra, porque sus predicciones siempre mostraban catástrofes.

Mientras tanto en la playa, Hades y Perséfone estaban fundidos en un beso. Hades sujetaba a Perséfone por la cintura, empujándola hacia su cuerpo, como si tuviese miedo de que fuese a escapar. Había besado a mortales y semidiosas, pero jamás había sentido nada ni remotamente parecido. Tampoco nunca le habían besado así. Perséfone tenía las manos en su cuello. No era una chica impulsiva, de hecho aunque sus ultimas acciones demostrasen lo contrario era inteligente y pensaba las cosas antes de hacerlas. Pero no sabía lo que le pasaba cuando ese dios estaba cerca, que era capaz de actuar de maneras inimaginables.

A lo lejos Pena y Pánico contemplaban la escena aterrados. Aterrados no porque su señor estuviese besando apasionadamente a una mortal en la playa, a la vista de todos. Eso simplemente era sorprendente, extraño, muy raro... pero no aterrador. Pero Hermes había ido al inframundo en busca de Hades. Zeus quería verlo, y era responsabilidad de ellos que el mensaje llegase a Hades.

Si interrumpían a su amo, los mutilaría, si no avisaban a su amo… bueno también los mutilaría.. hiciesen lo que hiciesen no podían acabar bien.

Hades y Persefone se separaron un momento. Hades miró a Perséfone a los ojos. Jamás había visto unos ojos azules así. Pero lo que más le gustaba era como le miraba. Quizas si jugaba bien sus cartas.. podía tener las dos cosas.. el Olimpo y la chica. A fin de cuentas el era un dios y ella una simple mortal. Había maneras de volver inmortales a los mortales.. y el las conocía.

Hades iba a decir algo cuando fue interrumpido por sus diablillos. Volaron rapidamentae hacia el: _ Grandisima lugubriedad Zeus quiere verle en el Olimpo cuanto antes. Tiene permiso para ir. -Hades y Persefone se quedaron parados. Hades no podía dar crédito. Estaba disfrutando de uno de los momentos mas agradables de su existencia y tenían que interrumpirles!

Lo cual implicaba que le habían visto. Y para colmo el señor relámpagos quería verlo lo cual no podía ser nada bueno. Estaba furioso. Levanto el brazo dispuesto a lanzar una bola de fuego cuando algo le toco el hombro.

_ Hades, yo también debo marcharme- Perséfone le sostenía el hombro, y le miraba tranquila.

Poco a poco Hades se calmo y la bola de fuego desapareció.

_ ¿ Hay alguna manera de que pueda contactar contigo? -Pregunto Perséfone.

No le gustaba tener que estar siempre a la espera de verlo en una fiesta o que el la encontrase a ella. Esa chica no paraba de sorprenderle. No sólo le contaba su oscuro pasado y no le importaba, sino que le besaba, y quería volver a verle! Sino fuese porque sabía que era muy inteligente, pensaría que era rematadamente tonta… Seph, Seph, Seph, si supieses todo el daño que te puedo hacer… pensó Hades.

-No se muy bien como funciona lo de la invocación, porque sinceramente nena, eres la primera mortal que conozco que tiene interés en verme- Dijo Hades. –Peeeeero, creo que se me ha ocurrido una idea. Yo te buscare y la próxima que nos veamos te entregare algo con lo que podrás invocarme- La besó y se marchó en una nube de humo.

Pena y Pánico se miraron entre ellos y miraron a Perséfone. Se convirtieron en gusanos y comenzaron a hacerle reverencias. Señorita Perséfone, es la mejor, Lady lugubriedad, ha evitado que nuestro amo nos mutile.

Perséfone sonrió, pobres diablillos. Habría mas de ellos en el inframundo? Tenía curiosidad.

Pero no sólo Pena y Pánico habían asistido a la escena del beso. Los secuaces de Hécate lo habían visto todo. - ¡ Y a mi que me importa que el señor del inframundo se este morreando con una mortal! Esa chica es rubia, buscamos una morena.. –

Respondió Hécate a lo que le acaban de contar sus lobos.- Aunque bueno… quizás esa chica nos pueda ser útil. Tengo planes para la fiesta de Poseidón… Yo no estoy invitada, pero quiero liberar a un pequeño amigo… y si consigo que Hades abandone la fiesta por un asunto de fuerza mayor…todos creeran que el craken lo libero el! Dijo Hecate riendo.

Hécate sabía que Zeus tendría que ver algo más que unos lobos destrozando su fiesta para desconfiar de Hades y mandarlo al tártaro. Y con Hades en el tártaro… bueno, ella sería la reina absoluta del inframundo.

Mientras tanto en el Olimpo Hades salía de su reunión con Zeus. Le daba otra oportunidad porque había salvado a aquella mortal. Si el supiese lo que pensaba hacer… y le dio la invitación para entrar en el palacio de Poseidon.

A su salida del salón de Zeus aprovechó para pasarse por el taller de Hefesto. Tenía que encargarle algo, y no eran muchas las oportunidades que tenía de pasar por allí. Llego el Viernes, y tuvo lugar la fiesta en el palacio de Poseidón. De esa manera también Hercules podía celebrar con sus numerosos primos marinos, hijos de Poseidon y Anfititre , su enlace.

Hades estaba de muy mal humor. Perséfone no podía ir al palacio, lo que supondría una larga noche de soledad bebiendo ambrosía y soportando las miradas acusadoras de todos los dioses. Incluidos sus sobrinos que no estaban nada contentos de que Hades estuviese en sus dominios.

La echaba de menos. La verdad que disfrutaría teniéndola en el inframundo. Quizas incluso no fuese tan horrible vivir allí si estaba ella… Uno de los tritones paso por su lado dándole un empujon. Lo había hecho claramente aposta. Hades se volvió y vio esa mirada.. esa mirada que le profesaban todos, esa mezcla de odio, asco y mirada por encima del hombro. El agua cerca de Hades comenzó a hervir. Debía llevar a cabo su venganza… si Persefone quería vivir debería elegir bien con quien posicionarse. Si lo elegía a él no permitiría que nada ni nadie le hiciese daño. Si elegía el bando contrario… bueno, sería responsabilidad de ella, ya era mayorcita.

De repente algo que Hades no vio muy bien le dejo una nota: Tu amiga rubia está apunto de ser devorada por un craken en la playa.

Hades se llevo una mano a la cabeza. Eso no le podía estar pasando.¿ Sería verdad?.. ¡ Pues claro que sería verdad sino para que le van a dejar una nota! Hades no sabía que hacer.. por una parte ya había transcurrido mas de la mitad de la noche, podría marcharse y decir que se aburría de la fiesta y que se fue a casa… eso era lo normal en él. Pero ahora estaba vigilado, y si alguien le había mandado esa nota era porque le convenía mantener a Hades alejado del palacio…

No tenía mucho tiempo, Persefone estaría en la playa.. y si moría no sabía si sería capaz de revivirla, todavía no había repuesto todos sus poderes tras caer en el vórtice de las almas. ¿ Porque le preocupaba tanto?Sentia angustia… Bueno, sin Persefone no puedo llevar a cabo mi plan, será eso. Y se marchó de allí dispuesto a rescatarla.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: La batalla contra el craken

Estaba empezando a oscurecer cuando Perséfone salió del consultorio de Hipócrates.

- Per, ¿ Estás segura de que no quieres que te acompañe?- Preguntó Hipócrates.

La villa de Hercules no estaba excesivamente lejos, pero había anochecido, y Tebas podía ser una ciudad peligrosa.

- Muchas gracias, pero ya sabes que mi casa no está lejos de aquí. Tu esposa tendrá ganas de verte.- Y Perséfone se despidió de su jefe.

Hoy era la noche de la fiesta en el palacio de Poseidón. Cómo las chicas no podían ir al ser mortales,tomarían unos cócteles en la piscina del héroe. Celebrarían una pre-despedida de soltera. A Perséfone le apetecía una noche tranquila con las chicas. Quizás hasta Cassandra se relajaría y le diría lo que le preocupaba y porque estaba tan rara cuando estaba con ella.

Quizás hasta Phil se podría unir más tarde a la fiesta y tomar algo con ellas. Perséfone no pudo evitar sonreir al imaginarse a Phil en la despedida de soltera de Meg , él estaría en su salsa. Pero algo le borró la sonrisa.. .

empezó a sentir que la seguían. Comenzó a caminar más deprisa, cuando una sombra se le echó encima… intentó emitir un grito pero no pudo, un pañuelo le aprisionaba la boca y la nariz,comenzó a sentir sueño y se desvaneció en el mundo de los sueños…

Hades se escabulló como pudo del Palacio de Poseidón. Al llegar a la playa vió a Perséfone. Estaba inconsciente apoyada en una roca. Fue rápidamente hacia donde estaba ella. Fue a cogerla en brazos pero algo la retenía… estaba atada a la roca, con lo que parecían ser cadenas mágicas.

– Perfecto- Pensó Hades.-¿ Podrían ir a peor las cosas?- Y efectivamente podían ir a peor…

del mar salió una criatura negra, enorme, y lanzó un rugido aterrador.. era el craken.. Hades trago saliva.

- ¿Pero que he hecho yo para merecer esto?- No tenía mucho tiempo… tendría que luchar. Su última batalla había sido hacía eones contra los titanes. Convocó su espada y su armadura… y que fuese lo que tuviese que ser…

Había pensado ponerse su casco de invisibilidad , pero lo último que necesitaba era que el cracken se centrase en Perséfone y no en él. Había oído que el craken podía matar dioses.. esperaba que no fuese cierto.

Mientras tanto en la villa de Hércules Megara estaba preparando unos cocteles. Cassandra estaba cortando limones cuando se quedo quieta y sus ojos se pusieron de color verde… -¿Meg! No hay tiempo para explicaciones tenemos que ir con Pegaso hacia la playa!-

Mientras tanto en el palacio de Poseidón otro craken había sido liberado y estaba destrozando todo. Fue difícil incluso para el mismo Poseidón con su tridente encerrarle. Necesitó la ayuda de los dioses y de Hércules. Cuando consiguió encerrar al craken en su prisión marina Poseidón se dio cuenta de algo…faltaba uno! ¡ Debían encontrarlo! ¿ Y hacia dónde se dirigiría un cracken libre?...Pues hacia la playa.

Mientras tanto en la playa Hades luchaba como podía contra el cracken. Hacía siglos que no luchaba , y la verdad que no era un adversario fácil. Perséfone abrió los ojos. Le despertaron los gritos. ¿ Dónde estaba? Lo último que recordaba era salir del consultorio de Hipócrates…

y ahora se encontraba en la playa, y en frente suyo había una bestia de proporciones titánicas luchando contra alguien… -¿ Hades?-

¡Era Hades! Y no tenía muy buen aspecto. Tenía una armadura puesta, y la túnica de abajo echa jirones. La armadura estaba rota por varios sitios y eso que ella veía correr por la piel del dios.. ¿ Era sangre? Había oído que los crakens eran muy poderosos y podían incluso matar dioses. Sería eso un craken?

Intentó levantarse pero vió que estaba atada a la roca con cadenas. Entonces el craken golpeó a hades, que cayó al agua. Y el craken vio a Perséfone. ..

-Por los dioses…¡ Voy a morir! Pensó Perséfone.

La bestia se acercó a ella y la golpeó. Del golpe se rompieron las cadenas y Perséfone salió despedida hacia el agua. El craken se dirigió hacia el mar. Perséfone a duras penas pudo levantarse, llevaba el vestido lleno de sangre. Cuando la bestia se acercó a Perséfone Hades le clavo la espada por detrás. Pero no fue suficiente, aún segúia vivo y se acercaba a un tambaleante Hades.

Meg y Cassandra acababan de contemplar la escena subidas desde Pegaso. ¿ Qué podían hacer? Antes de que pudiesen decidir nada, de las profundidades marinas salieron todos los dioses que estaban en la fiesta de Poseidón, y entre todos consiguieron reducir al craken y encerrarlo en su prisión.

Hércules corrió al agua a sacar a Perséfone. Su cuñada tenia el vestido lleno de sangre y apenas podía moverse. La cogió en brazos y la llevó hacia la orilla:

-¡Per!¿Estás bien?¡Rápido Apolo!- Hércules sabía que Apolo tenía poderes curativos y podría ayudar a su cuñada.

Apolo tuvo que pedir a los dioses que le abriesen un hueco, ya que estaban arremolinados en torno a Perséfone. Mientras tanto Hades estaba tirado en la orilla. Estaba cubierto de sangre y apenas podía moverse. Otro dios hubiese muerto, y que decir de un mortal... Se sentía sin fuerzas. Le dolía hasta respirar. Definitivamente si había una bestia que podía matar dioses, esa era el craken.

Apolo puso sus manos sobre Perséfone y la curó. Al poner sus manos se dió cuenta que sus heridas no estaban tan abiertas como para que hubiese tanta sangre...¡ Que capacidad de cicatrización tiene esta mortal! Pensó el dios.

Cuando Perséfone se recuperó, se levantó y fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Hades

. -Apolo por favor...debes curarle a él también- Suplicó Per.

El resto de dioses reparó en Hades, que estaba tirado en la arena lleno de sangre. Apolo iba a hablar cuando Poseidón le interrumpió:

-¡Él ha liberado a mis crakens!¡Está intentando arruinar la boda de su sobrino y destruirnos!¡No es de fiar!- Y le apuntó con su tridente.

-Está muy débil, sería fácil acabar con él.- Dijo Poseidón sonriendo.

-¡Nooo!- Gritó Perséfone.-Me ha salvado la vida. Apolo curale por favor.. Imploró Perséfone.

Apoló vaciló, no sabía que hacer.

- Es cierto lo que dice Per. Yo he presenciado todo- Dijo Cassandra. No le gustaba un pelo Hades, pero lo que ella había visto no correspondía con la imagen que tenia del dios.. Después de todo, había estado a punto de morir por salvar a su amiga. Sabía que era probable que se arrepintiese de haber intercedido por el dios en un futuro, y mas tras la visión de Perséfone que había tenido...pero Cassandra sabía que era lo justo, y realmente no pènsaba que Hades hubiese liberado al Craken para estar apunto de morir, no tenía sentido...

- Apolo cura a mi hermano lo primero- Ordenó Zeus. -Después os marcharéis y me quedaré yo con él y Perséfone. Hay que averiguar quién es el responsable de todo esto-

Los dioses se dispersaron. Herc se fue con Meg y Pegaso y Apolo se ofreció a llevar en su carro a Cassandra tras curar a Hades.

Hades le explico a regañadientes a su hermano todo lo que había sucedido. Lo de la nota que le había llegado en el palacio de Poseidón y como se habían desarrollado los acontecimientos después. Zeus escuchó toda la historia e intervino:

-Perséfone..¿ Dónde te encontrabas esta tarde?-Preguntó Zeus.- Desde que te conocemos no hemos tenido ni un respiro-

Perséfone arqueó una ceja.. ¿la estaba acusando de ser la responsable de todo eso? ¿Pero como iba ella a tener algo que ver?

- Estaba en el consultorio de Hipócrates, le ayudo con su trabajo- Contestó Perséfone.

-¿Y luego?-

- Estaba inconsciente en la playa- Replicó Perséfone.

- Perséfone ¿ Cómo llegaste inconsciente a la playa?-

Perséfone puso cara de póker. No se podía creer que Zeus pensase que realmente ella tuviese algo que ver. Estaba rodeado de seres mágicos, dioses con poderes inimaginables.. ¿e iba a ser ella, una mortal sin poderes la responsable de todo aquello?

Hades intervino:

-Zeus, no creo que ella haya tenido nada que ver en esto. Ha estado a punto de morir...

- Pero vamos a ver... soy mortal, ¿ Cómo voy a llegar al palacio de Poseidón, mandarle una nota a Hades sin que me vea, liberar a los crakens sin poderes, dejarme inconsciente a mi misma y atarme en la playa para que me coma un craken?- Preguntó Perséfone enfadada.

- Quizás querías llamar la atención de algún dios- Replicó Zeus.

Perséfone no se podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¡¿Como podía ser ese idiota el jefe supremo del cosmos?!

-¿ Pero estamos locos o que? Dijo Perséfone en un tono que distaba claramente de ser cordial.

Hades se dió cuenta de que Zeus había adoptado una pose seria, su aura brillaba... lo había enfadado...

- Está bien Zeus yo me encargo de la chica. La llevaré en mi carro a su casa y no la perderé de vista. No hace falta perder los estribos- Dijo Hades tomando a Perséfone de los hombros y llevándola hacia su carro.

- Está bien Hades,la responsabilidad de la chica es tuya- Contesto Zeus, y se marchó en una nube de vuelta al Olimpo.

Hades acompañó a Perséfone hasta su carro. Perséfone estaba claramente enfadada. Hades no pudo evitar sonreir para sus adentros. Esa chica le encantaba. No solo era bella e inteligente, también era valiente. Y por lo que veía pensaban lo mismo sobre Zeus. - Me ha elegido a mi- Pensó Hades triunfante. -Ella me prefiere a mi a Zeus...-


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: ¿Hasta donde llegarías por mi?

Apolo había dejado a Cassandra en la villa de Hércules. Hércules y Mégara iban por delante de ellos dos, subidos en Pegaso.

Nada más ver a Cassandra, Apolo supo que ésta era una de las jóvenes que tenían su don.

-Cassandra, Hércules,Mégara, debo marcharme. Espero que la próxima vez nos veamos en mejores circunstancias- Dijo el dios del sol.

- Muchas gracias por todo Apolo- Respondió Hércules. Y vieron como Apolo se marchaba en su carro.

-¿ Esperamos a que venga Perséfone?- Pregunto Meg nerviosa- No me fio de que esté allí con Hades. Seguro que trama algo-

- No te preocupes Meg, están con mi padre, y él no va a dejar que Hades haga daño a Per. Además cuando venga lo último que tendrá ganas es de una charla..necesitará dormir, y sinceramente nosotros también- Contestó el semidios pelirrojo. Así que entraron en la casa dispuestos a descansar.

Antes de que Cassandra pudiese girar para ir a su habitación, Meg la cogió de un brazo y le dijo al oído: - Si tienes alguna visión avísame. Estando Hades de por medio las cosas sólo pueden ir a mal, creeme.- y se marchó con Hercules a su habitación.

Cassandra se quedó pensativa. ¿Debía contar a Megara su visión?

Hades iba con Perséfone hacia su carro. La tenía cogida por la cintura, cuando de repente éste se sintió débil y cayó, quedándose de rodillas en el suelo,y Perséfone tumbada completamente en el suelo.

-Lo siento Seph – Hades se levantó y la cogió de la cintura para ponerla de pie. -¿ Estás bien? Le pregunto el dios.

- Sí- Contestó Perséfone.- Todo lo bien que se puede estar cuando casi te mata un craken. Jamás nadie había hecho algo así por mi- Dijo Perséfone mirando fijamente a los ojos a Hades. Hades se sentía orgulloso.

- Ni creo que nadie haga algo así en mucho tiempo….- Dijo Hades con una sonrisa torcida. Ayudó a Pér a subir a su carro, y la cogió por la cintura. La miró y dijo: - Pero yo lo volvería a hacer-

La verdad esque Hades no había mentido. Si se volviese a dar la circunstancia el sabía que volvería a hacerlo. Aunque le costase reconocerlo tenía la necesidad de proteger a esa chica.

Perséfone sonrió y dijo:- Yo también lo haría por ti. Me enfrentaría al mismo Zeus si fuese necesario-

Los ojos de Hades brillaron. Todo estaba saliendo como tenía que salir.

Hécate estaba mirando su bola de cristal y no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Esa chica parecía importarle de verdad.. Hécate no pensaba que Hades se iba a enfrentar así al craken. Pensaba que se centraría en intentar liberar a la chica de sus cadenas. Además hacia eones que Hades no luchaba en una batalla. Concretamente desde la batalla de los titanes.

¡Será estúpido! Pensó Hécate. Casi lo matan por salvar a una mortal. Y encima Zeus seguía sin castigar a Hades. ¡ Al tártaro tendría que haberlo mandado! Estaba claro que si quería destruir a Hades tendría que cambiar de estrategia..

Hades llegó a la cabaña de Perséfone. Todavía era de noche y estaba oscuro. Apenas había estrellas. Nada más bajar del carro cogió a Perséfone en brazos y abrió la puerta de su casa.

-¿ Qué haces?- Dijo Perséfone sonriente.

-Estás débil todavía, me voy a asegurar de que llegas sana y salva a tu cama- Le contestó Hades con una sonrisa.

Tras abrir varias puertas, Hades dio con la habitación de Perséfone. Le abrió la cama y la depositó con suavidad.

- ¿ Te leo un cuento nena?- Dijo el dios azul.

- Prefiero que me beses- Dijo Perséfone . Y le plantó un beso.- Me gustaría agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí hoy- y lo empujó hacia la cama.

Hades abrió los ojos. Estaba sudoroso. Había tenido otra de sus pesadillas. Miró a su alrededor y recordó… estaba en la habitación de Perséfone. Llevaría una hora durmiendo. Miró a Perséfone. Dormía como un tronco, ni se había inmutado. En el inframundo a veces cuando no podía dormir por las pesadillas tenía que recurrir a Hypnos para que le ayudase a descansar.

Observó a Perséfone. Hasta con el pelo alborotado estaba preciosa. Una sensación extraña empezó a adueñarse de el al recordar su plan… ¿ seria culpa? No podía evitarlo, se sentía mal por engañarla. ¿ Y si le contaba su plan? Al fin y al cabo el le estaba ofreciendo la inmortalidad.. Comenzó a dolerle la cabeza. Ni él mismo tenía claro cual era su plan. Lo primero que tenia que hacer era recuperar fuerzas. Y marcharse de allí, tenía que volver al inframundo a cumplir con el trabajo que Zeus le había encomendado.

Perséfone abrió los ojos.

-¿ Te marchas?-

- Tengo que trabajar nuez moscada. Ya sabes, el inframundo no cierra…- Dijo Hades con una sonrisa torcida.

La besó y le dijo:- No esperaba volver a verte tan pronto, aunque me ha encantado. La próxima vez que te vea te daré un regalo-. Y se marchó.

Hécate paseaba nerviosa por su zona del inframundo. Tenía ya pensado su plan. Si Zeus no quería castigar a su hermano, quizás otra persona querría…su propio hijo, el semidios pelirrojo. Hécate sabía que Hércules odiaba a Hades, y no tendría remordimientos en ayudarla a encerrarlo en el tártaro. Pero tenía que darle un motivo…


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: El secuestro

Los dioses estaban reunidos en el gran salón de Zeus del monte Olimpo. El único dios que no estaba invitado a esa reunión era Hades.

-Muy bien dioses, este es el orden del día- Dijo Hermes revoloteando alrededor de la mesa.

- Comenzamos con el primer y único punto del día. El asunto Hades-

-Deberíamos mandarlo a Atenas y que lo destruya todo- Dijo Ares mirando a su hermana Atenea.

- Zeus, con tu poder y el mío unidos podríamos mandarlo al tártaro- Dijo Poseidón.

- Nada de tártaro- Respondió Zeus. – Hades tiene una tarea que hacer en el Inframundo y sólo el puede realizarla-

- Si lo que quieres es controlar a Hades, lo más efectivo es alguien que lo sepa mantener a raya- Dijo Afrodita.- Convierte a la hermana de Megara en inmortal, y Hades dejara de ser un problema-.

A Zeus le gustaría poder hacer eso,pero no podía. Hacía años Hercules le había pedido lo mismo, y él le había dicho que debía ser un héroe verdadero para ganarse la inmortalidad. No podía coger y dársela a Perséfone sólo porque fuese el único ser del Cosmos que su hermano toleraba.

-De momento deberíamos prohibir a Hades su asistencia a las fiestas en honor al compromiso de Hércules- Dijo Atenea.- Y seguir manteniendo la vigilancia claro.-

Era lo más sabio que se había dicho en la reunión, por algo Atenea era la diosa de la sabiduría.

- A mi me parece una idea estúpida- Replicó Ares.

- Eso es lo que haremos- Declaró Zeus. –Hasta nueva orden se prohíbe a Hades y Perséfone la asistencia a las fiestas de compromiso de los viernes. Hermes!- Dijo Zeus al pequeño dios azul.- Serás el encargado de comunicárselo a las dos partes-

Hércules, Megara y Perséfone estaban en el muelle despidiendo a Cassandra que volvía a Delfos. Volvería para la boda. Cassandra abrazó a Hercules y Megara. Al llegar a Perséfone dudó, pero esta no le dio tiempo a pensárselo. Perséfone le dio un cálido abrazo y le deseo que tuviese buen viaje. Si no fuese porque esa chica era clavada a la de su visión, pensaría que no era Pérséfone. Cuando se marchaban de allí vieron dirigirse hacia ellos al dios mensajero.

-¡Hermes! ¿ Que noticias traes?- Dijo un jovial Hércules. Siempre le había caído bien el pequeño dios azul, y en su adolescencia habían vivido aventuras muy divertidas juntos.

-¡Hola retoño de Zeus! Las noticias que traigo hoy no son para ti, sino para la señorita Perséfone- Dijo Hermes.

Hercules, Megara y Perséfone estaban sorprendidos. ¿ Noticias para Perséfone de los dioses?

Perséfone arqueo una ceja.- ¿ Que es lo que me tienes que decir Hermes?-

-Por orden de Zeus, ni usted ni Hades pueden asistir a las fiestas de los viernes hasta nuevo aviso- Respondió el dios mensajero.- Lo siento mucho señorita Perséfone. Ahora si me disculpaís, debo ir al inframundo- Y vieron como se alejaba Hermes volando con sus sandalias aladas.

-¡No me lo puedo creer!- Gritó Meg. – Sabía que traería consecuencias que te relacionasen con Hades-

-Bueno Meg, ni que me hubiesen condenado al tártaro. Simplemente nos han prohibido asistir a una fiesta a la que tampoco queríamos ir.- Respondió una despreocupada Perséfone.

A Megara no le gustaba ese uso del plural que acababa de utilizar su hermana. ¿ Cómo que nos? Ante los acontecimientos que habían sucedido Meg había visto que su hermana tenía una relación extraña con el señor del inframundo… pero no quería ni por un momento aceptar que esa relación fuese más allá de una extraña amistad… una extraña, inimaginable e inexplicable amistad… ¡ Por los dioses! Perséfone era una joven bellísima, además de otras cualidades.. podía tener al mortal que desease, y estaba segura que incluso dioses. Era imposible que su hermana sintiese por Hades algo más que curiosidad… ¿ o no…?

Mientras tanto en el Inframundo Hécate trabajaba día y noche en su plan. Sólo tenía una oportunidad y tenía que hacerlo bien. Su poción ya estaba lista. En cuanto la bebiese, tomaría la forma de Hades. El único inconveniente era que su voz no cambiaría, por lo que tendría que mantener su boca cerrada.

Era la hora... dio un sorbo a la poción… comenzaba la acción…

Hercules y Meg se fueron al teatro después de dejar a Cassandra. Perséfone no fue. Hercules y Megara iban a ver la obra de Edipo. Perséfone la había visto ya un montón de veces porque era la favorita de su hermana y el semidios. Parece ser que era la primera obra que habían visto juntos en el teatro….- Que enternecedor-… dijo Perséfone irónicamente. – Creo que me iré a recoger plantas medicinales. Os veo en la villa- Perséfone les guiñó un ojo y se marchó.

Perséfone estaba recogiendo plantas. Le encantaba, y además se le daba de miedo. En otra época ella podría haber sido una gran médico, y no sólo una ayudante. Hipócrates siempre decía que tenía mucho talento..

De repente Perséfone notó un temblor en el suelo. Algo se abrió bajo la tierra y la despidió contra un árbol. - ¡ aughhhhh!- Se quejó Perséfone. Sólo esperaba que no se le hubiese estropeado el vestido otra vez… por los dioses, de aquí a un tiempo no hacía otra cosa que destrozarse vestidos. Miró aver de que se trataba

-¡Hades?- Per estaba confundida. No era propio de Hades aparecer con su carro así haciéndola volar por los aires. Normalmente era muy delicado con ella. Aparte del hecho de que no le gustaba llamar la atención. Con ese estruendo era difícil que ningún mortal le hubiese visto. Perséfone se le quedó mirando. Había algo en él que era diferente.¿ Sería su expresión? No sabía decir exactamente que era.

La joven rubia se acercó al dios,pero este permaneció quieto sin decir palabra. Cuando Perséfone estaba a un palmo de él, iba a abrir la boca, cuando Hades la cogió , se la echó al hombro, montó en su carro y bajo a las profundidades de la tierra al inframundo.

Hercules y Meg llegaban a la villa tras el teatro. Hercules llevaba a Meg de la cintura. Como les gustaba aquella obra… era la primera obra que habían visto cuando se conocieron… Hercules sólo pensaba en meterse en su habitación con Meg… pero al entrar en la villa un preocupado Phil les salto encima.

-¿Pero que te pasa hombre cabra?- Dijo Meg con las manos en la cintura.

- ¡He visto a los diablillos de Hades aquí! Han dejado un mensaje de Hades. ¡Perséfone está secuestrada en una celda en el tártaro!.

Herc y Meg no podían disimular sus caras de asombro.

-¿ Cómo se atreve?- Dijó Hercules claramente alterado. – Esta vez no tendré piedad. Va a ocupar la celda de Perséfone en el tártaro-

- Voy contigo- Dijo Meg con una mirada claramente de odio.- Esto no se va a quedar así-

- Pero no podéis ir tal cual al reino de Hades- Dijo Phil claramente preocupado

- No voy a hacer esto solo. Tengo una idea.- Contestó Hércules.

-¡ Pegaso! Vamos a la playa, tengo que ir al palacio de Poseidón.

Mientras tanto Perséfone estaba intentando zafarse de Hades. Al principio pensaba que se trataba de un juego, y aunque le sorprendían las formas se decididó a jugar.. hasta que Hades le había dado un puñetazo. Eso había molestado claramente a Perséfone. ¿ De que iba? ¿ Se creía que por ser un dios y ella una mortal podía tratarla así? Perséfone observó que no paraban de bajar… no la estaría llevando… ¡ Al tártaro!

Hades abrió una celda y la tiró literalmente dentro. De todas partes llegaban gritos. Perséfone no entendía nada. Hades no había dicho palabra, se había limitado a secuestrarla y encerrarla allí. Ni siquiera parecía él. Pero físicamente era igual, tenía que ser él para su desgracia. Hasta Pena y Pánico estaban diferentes . Tenían una expresión malvada que ella no recordaba. A la joven rubia siempre le habían parecido adorables… hasta ahora…

¡ Como habían conseguido engañarla! Pero que tonta había sido, Hades sólo se había aprovechado de ella, seguramente para llegar hasta Hércules. Se sentó en la celda, que estaba llena de barro. ¡ Que le diesen al vestido!¡ Que mas daba! Nota mental Per: No te vuelvas a acercar a ningún dios. Pensó y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10:¿ Confías en mí?

Hercules entro en el palacio de Poseidón. Conocía la entrada desde que había estado en una fiesta allí. En su fiesta de compromiso concretamente. Herc sabía que si alguien podía ayudarle era Poseidón.

-¡Sobrino!- Exclamó Poseidón. - ¿A que debo el honor?

Hercules le explico a su tío que Hades había secuestrado a la hermana de su prometida, y que estaba encerrada en una celda del tártaro.

-Eso es horrible… sabía que Hades no tramaba nada bueno. ¡Estoy seguro de que fue el quien libero a mis crakens! Dijo el dios del mar. – ¿ Cómo puedo ayudar yo?

-Verás Poseidón- dijo Hércules – Se que tu sabes también que Hades no es bueno, y estoy seguro que al igual que yo, querrías verlo en una celda en el tártaro-

-Querido sobrino, nada me gustaría más, pero ya sabes lo que opina Zeus al respecto. ¿ Quién ocuparía su lugar?- Preguntó Poseidón.

- Tengo entendido que Hécate lo hizo bastante bien el tiempo que Hades estuvo atrapado en el vórtice de las almas.- Respondió Hércules.

- A pesar de todo conozco a Zeus. No va a permitir que Hades esté en una celda del tártaro…a menos … que él no se entere.- Replicó Poseidón.- De todos modos si se enterase de que yo he tenido algo que ver…

-¡Correre el riesgo! Contestó el semidios.- Asumiré toda la responsabilidad.

- No se como ayudarte Hercules. Bueno,- dijo el dios del mar- Me voy a descansar, voy a dejar mi tridente en su sitio. En el armario de la sala contigua a mi dormitorio. Del cual como siempre tiene la llave mi delfín.- Y Poseidón salió de la sala.

Hercules sonrió. Poseidón se la tenía jurada a Hades desde el incidente de los titanes, y era capaz hasta de provocar a Hercules para que robase su tridente. Con el tridente de Poseidón las cosas serían mucho más fáciles.

Perséfone estaba caminando por un sendero oscuro. No veía nada, sólo oía una voz que la llamaba…

-Seeeeeepppphhh, Seeeephhhh¡ ayudame! Esa voz le era familiar. Tenía que llegar hasta allí. El sendero acababa y vio algo brillante. Era el vórtice de las almas. Justo en el acantilado había una mano gris azulada con unos largos dedos…

-¿ Hades?...

-Seph salvame. Debes salvarme es tu destino.

-Pero yo no puedo tirar de ti y subirte, no tengo fuerza…

- Tu destino es salvarme.

Perséfone no lo dudó, le cogió de la mano y tiró… y sorprendentemente Hades consiguió ascender.

- Me has elegido Seph . Dijo la figura antes de desvanecerse. Todo se desvaneció… y entonces despertó.

Y se acordó de donde estaba… ¿ Cómo podía haberse dormido en el tártaro? Desde luego sus capacidades para conciliar el sueño eran la envidia del mismo Hypnos, pero eso ya era demasiado…

Miró a su alrededor y vió lo que la había despertado… allí enfrente de su celda estaba Hades. Hades tenía en su cara una sonrisa de satisfacción. Perséfone miró hacia otro lado. No quería darle a Hades la satisfacción de ver lo que la estaba haciendo sufrir.

Hécate no podía evitar ir a visitar a Perséfone. Tenía que asegurarse de que ella pensaba que era Hades el responsable de todo eso y no ella. Lamentaba no poder decir nada, ya que Perséfone descubriría que no era la voz de Hades, y podría sospechar. Lo cierto esque odiaba a aquella mortal. Ella había conseguido en unas pocas semanas lo que Hécate llevaba intentando siglos… seducir al dios del inframundo. No es que Hécate estuviese enamorada de Hades, ni mucho menos,pero sus intereses eran otros…

Decidió que se divertiría un poco. Entraría en la celda. Nada como un dios violento para que Perséfone le odiase durante toda su vida.

Perséfone vió que la celda se abrió…y Hades entró.

-¿ Se te ha comido la lengua el gato?- Dijo Perséfone, a lo que Hades respondió empujándo y tirándola contra la pared.

Perséfone se toco la espalda dolorida. Cuando abrió los ojos algo la sorprendió… Hades estaba cambiando de forma.. se estaba convirtiendo… en una mujer..

La mujer/Hades iba a golpear a Perséfone de nuevo cuando irrumpió Hércules con Mégara. Hercules llevaba en sus manos lo que parecía el tridente de Poseidón. El tridente apuntaba a Hades, que les acompañaba. La habitación se llenó de caras de sorpresa.

Hécate no había contado con que Hércules sería tan rápido… que estúpida había sido, si no hubiese caído en la tentación de volver al tártaro a torturar a aquella chica.. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, y vio que sus manos… eran sus manos y no las de Hades.

- Ni se te ocurra ponerle tus manos encima Hécate- Dijo Hades con una mirada de odio.

-No se que está pasando aquí, pero esa va a ser tu nueva celda Hades- Dijo Hercules.

-Yo solo había descubierto que Hades había traído a la chica aquí, y bueno había bajado a rescatarla…- Hécate no sabía como salir de aquella situación…

La mente de Perséfone estaba trabajando rápidamente,y comprendió la situación.. esa bruja era Hécate, era la diosa de la hechicería entre otras cosas , y había simulado ser Hades.. eso era lo que veía tan extraño y no sabía explicar que era.. ¡Pues que no era el autentico Hades!

La bruja cogió a Perséfone del hombro y la fue a sacar de la celda con una sonrisa falsa, cuando Perséfone le soltó un puñetazo en la cara.

- Esta bruja ha simulado ser Hades y me ha secuestrado y encerrado aquí. El autentico Hades no sabía nada.- Dijo Perséfone mientras agitaba el puño con el que había golpeado a Hécate. ¡ Cómo le dolía!

Hades no pudo evitar reírse. Definitivamente,¡ Esa era su chica!

-Herc, tu tienes el tridente, encierra a Hécate en esta celda. Dijo Perséfone.

-Si chico, deja de apuntarme con eso, alguien podría resultar herido, por ejemplo.. ¡Yo! Dijo el dios del inframundo con ironía.

Hércules no sabía que hacer, la situación había cambiado completamente.

-Herc encierra a Hades en esta celda, es nuestra oportunidad de librarnos de él…. Suplicó Megara.

Perséfone vio duda en los ojos del semidios, e hizo algo que sabría luego tendría sus consecuencias..

-¡Pena, Pánico!- la joven rubia llamó a los dos diablillos, que rápidamente y aprovechando el factor sorpresa aparecieron y le robaron el tridente a Hércules y se lo dieron a su jefe.

Hades apuntó con el tridente a Hécate y la obligó a meterse en la celda que previamente había ocupado Perséfone.

Hercules y Megara no cabían en su asombro…

-Per… ¡ Nos has traicionado! Gritó Meg con lágrimas en los ojos.

Hades no podía creer lo que Perséfone había hecho por él. Si fuera por Herc y Meg, el estaría ahora mismo ocupando esa celda. Y decidió devolverle el favor..

- Esto es tuyo- Dijo Hades devolviéndole el tridente a Hercules.- Ahora que sabes que no tengo nada que ver en esto, y siendo que soy el señor de este lugar, me gustaría poder castigar a mi subordinada. Si no te importa claro.-

Hercules miró el tridente y a Hades.

-Pena y Pánico os acompañarán a la salida. A nuestra querida Seph puedo llevarla más tarde en mi carro, si ella quiere claro. Me gustaría recompensarla por las molestias que mi subordinada le ha causado- Dijo Hades tomando por la cintura a Perséfone.

Meg iba a explotar de rabia. Iba a Hablar cuando Hercules intervino.

-Per, ¿ Te fias de el?- Dijo Hércules mirando con desconfianza al rey del inframundo.

- Sí- Dijo Per tomando la mano de Hades.

Los peores temores de Meg se estaban cumpliendo.

- Si te vuelve a secuestrar, o vuelves a tener problemas aquí abajo, no voy a poder ayudarte- Replicó Hercules.- Así que piensa bien lo que haces.

- En cuanto vuelva a la villa, prometo que lo primero que haré será buscaros- Dijo la joven rubia.

Hercules tomó la mano de Meg para marcharse , pero esta se soltó, volviendo hacia donde estaban el dios del inframundo y su hermana:

- Hades, creeme te vas a arrepentir de esto- Dijo Meg, y miró a su hermana: Cuando vuelvas a la villa vamos a tener una conversación muy seria tu y yo.

Dicho esto Meg volvió con su héroe,y se marcharon.

Hades decidió dejar a Hécate unas horas en la celda del tártaro, ya se encargaría de ella más tarde, ahora tenía cosas mejores que hacer. Cogío a Seph en brazos :

-Nos vamos a mi palacio nena-

Perséfone sonrió, y toda la angustia que había sentido se transformó en cansancio.

- La que me espera cuando vuelva a casa…- dijo la joven claramente preocupada.

- Entonces quizá no deberías volver cariño-le dijo a Hades a Per, con una sonrisa sarcástica.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: Tu no eres mi amante. Tu eres mucho más.

Hades llevaba a Perséfone en sus brazos. Podría haber orbitado y habría llegado mucho más rápido a su palacio, pero le gustaba tenerla así de cerca. La joven rubia sucumbió al cansancio y se quedo dormida en los brazos de Hades. Había soportado demasiada tensión en muy poco tiempo, y en los brazos del dios del inframundo se sentía segura. Tan segura que se relajó y se dejó llevar al mundo de los sueños.

Hades sonrió. ``Tengo que presentarle a Hypnos´´, pensó.

El dios del averno se dio cuenta de que su pequeña nuez moscada llevaba el vestido lleno de barro, y se le ocurrió una idea.

Mientras tanto en la villa de Hércules, Hercules y Meg se preparaban para asistir a la fiesta de los viernes.

-No estoy tranquila sabiendo que mi hermana está en el inframundo- Dijo Meg de mal humor.

-Deberías dejar de ser tan sobreprotectora Meg. Ella es mayorcita, y yo la veo muy segura de lo que hace.- Respondió el semidios.

- No estamos hablando de una chica de 17 años que se escapa con su novio mortal por la noche y llega tarde. Estamos hablando de una joven en teoría en sus cabales, que ha elegido pasar el viernes noche en el inframundo con el diablo- Dijo Meg mientras se ponía los pendientes.

- Bueno Meg, cuando yo te conocí no eras precisamente una santa, e incluso me traicionaste.- Hércules miraba a su prometida vacilante, sabía que a Meg no le gustaba hablar de ese tema. – Lo que quiero decir es que de momento Hades no ha demostrado hacerle ningún daño a Per, sino al contrario.-

Meg miraba a su gran amor con los ojos como platos.

- No me malinterpretes.A mi tampoco me gusta para tu hermana, y creeme que si le hace daño me encargare de que lo pague. Pero mientras Per no cambie de opinión no podemos hacer otra cosa que apoyarla, y protegerla en caso de que fuese necesario-

Hercules tomo a su prometida de la mano y la besó.

-Estás preciosa.- Dijo Hercules mientras acercaba a la chica de ojos violetas a su cuerpo. - ¿ Que te parece si llegamos un poco más tarde?

Perséfone abrió los ojos . ¡ Que calor tenía! Estaba en un banco tumbada, en algo que parecía una sauna, pero por la decoración vio que seguía en el inframundo. Había bastante vapor en la sala. Se levantó y para su sorpresa la túnica de Hades estaba en el banco, a su lado. En frente tenía una piscina y vio la espalda de Hades. Estaba sentado dentro de la piscina. Perséfone sonrió. Nada como un baño después de una visita al tártaro. Se quitó el vestido y las sandalias y se acercó a la piscina.

Se acercó sigilosamente a Hades por detrás, y le cubrió los ojos.

-¿Quién soy?-

-¿Afrodita ?- Respondió Hades. Entonces Perséfone le descubrió los ojos y se sentó a su lado en la piscina.

- Frío, frío- Dijo Seph

Hades le rodeo los hombros con su brazo.- Esto es mejor que tener a Afrodita-

Perséfone sonrió. Aunque odiaba a Hécate con todas sus fuerzas por lo que le había hecho, estaba feliz de que no hubiese sido Hades realmente. Si alguna vez había albergado alguna duda respecto al señor del inframundo, se le habían disipado.

-He pensado que para compensarte por lo que has vivido últimamente, que mejor que una noche a gastos pagados en el inframundo, con piscina de Leteo, cena incluida, habitación en la suit Hades y desayuno- Dijo Hades con una sonrisa irónica. – Y si quieres con comida, cena y desayuno por toda la eternidad, esto es tu casa nena.

Perséfone rió, le encantaba el humor sarcástico de ese dios.

-Ese plan me gusta mucho más que esas aburridas fiestas de dioses-

La expresión de Hades cambió, y sus ojos amarillos se llenaron de tristeza.

-Lo siento Seph, no puedo ofrecerte algo mejor-

-¿Bromeas ?- Respondió la joven rubia.- Prefiero mil veces esto al Olimpo. Seguro que es aburridísimo.

-¿ Como lo sabes si no has estado? Pregunto el dios de la muerte.

- Pues porque tu no estás allí- Respondió Per, y le besó.

En la fiesta de los dioses Hércules devolvió su tridente a Poseidón, quien estaba muy decepcionado de que Hades continuase libre.

Hércules habló con su padre y le explicó todo lo que había pasado. Le contó como Hécate se había hecho pasar por Hades, y llegaron a la conclusión de que probablemente todos los sucesos extraños que habían tenido lugar esos días habían sido obra de esa bruja para inculpar al dios de los muertos. Eso cambiaba las cosas, por lo que tendrían que hablarlo los dioses en la siguiente asamblea.

En el inframundo:

Hades y Perséfone estaban pasando una noche muy agradable. Tras un baño muy caliente en la piscina de leteo, donde se habían amado varias veces fueron a cenar al palacio de Hades. A Perséfone le pareció muy elegante, todo con mármol negro, y sin muertos alrededor. No le desagradaba en absoluto el inframundo, sobre todo por la compañía. Perséfone estaba acostumbrada a ligar con musculitos sin cerebro que sólo hablaban de ellos mismos y sin ningún interés por la conversación. Sin embargo con Hades podía hablar de cualquier cosa. No se aburrían nunca el uno del otro, podían conversar durante horas.

Tras la cena Hades enseñó a Perséfone el salón del trono. A Perséfone le encantó, sobre todo el tablero gigante de ajedrez que allí había.

De repente aparecieron Pena y Pánico. Había una emergencia. Había una plaga en Atenas y tenía que presentarse Hades en el muelle de Caronte ya que reinaba el caos. A Hades no le hacía ninguna gracia, pero no le quedaba otra…

-¡Pena!¡Pánico!- Exclamó el Dios. Los dos diablillos estaban muy asustados, imaginando las torturas que les iba a hacer su jefe por interrumpirles, pero Hades solo dijo:

-Quedaros con Perséfone mientras arreglo eso-

Y allí se encontraba Perséfone, en el salón del trono de Hades con Pena y Pánico.

Mientras tanto, unos kilómetros más abajo, en el tártaro,Hécate seguía en la celda que ella misma había dispuesto para Perséfone. Estaba furiosa, como odiaba a esa maldita cría. Incluso se había atrevido a golpearla a ella.. ¡A una diosa! Y encima la mocosa tenía más fuerza de lo que parecía. No es que el dolor fuese insoportable, pero si lo suficiente como para molestarle.

Tendría que cambiar de estrategia… otra vez. Ya no era sólo que quería ser la reina absoluta del inframundo,eso era algo personal. En ese instante se olvido por completo de la joven morena que habían pronosticado las parcas que le usurparía su hogar y sus funciones, y se centró en como hacer la vida imposible a la mocosa rubia.

Hades volvió de los muelles. Habia conseguido estabilizar la situación, aunque no sabía por cuanto tiempo. ¿ Qué estaría haciendo Perséfone?.

Se asomó sigilosamente y allí estaba, sentada en su trono. Allí sentada parecía una diosa, nunca había visto a alguien sentada con tanta elegancia en su trono. Bueno en realidad nunca había visto a nadie sentado en su trono, pero vaya que le encantaba. Y Pena y Pánico estaban delante de ella haciendo el bufón…

Perséfone no paraba de reir. Cuando se percató de que Hades estaba en la puerta se levantó rápidamente del trono.

-Perdona, ya me han dicho Pena y Pánico que no te gustaba que nadie se sentase en tu trono, pero como tardabas…- dijo Perséfone con cara de pena.

En realidad Pena y Pánico la habían retado a que no se atrevía a sentarse en el trono de Hades, y Perséfone había aceptado el desafío.

-Hades se sentó en su trono, con una mano de humo cogió a Perséfone como si no pesase nada, y la sentó encima de él. – Así mucho mejor- Dijo el dios.

-Pena, Pánico, ir al muelle y llamarme si la situación de descontrola.-

Con un chasquido de Hades, apareció en su mano una caja, con unos grabados antiguos que Seph no conocía.

-Si mal no recuerdo, tu me pediste un modo de contactar conmigo cuando quisieras… y visto los últimos acontecimientos me parece lógico y necesario.- Dijo Hades entregando le a Perséfone la caja.

La caja tenía además de los grabados, el símbolo de los dioses. La joven abrió la caja y en su interior vió una pulsera. No supo decir de que material estaba hecho. Parecía plata pero según le daba la luz parecía hecha de oro. En la parte de arriba de la pulsera en letras griegas ponía Perséfone. Y en el reverso de la pulsera con el mismo tipo de letras ponía Hades.

-Hades es preciosa-

El dios del inframundo cogío la pulsera y se la puso con delicadeza en la muñeca.

-Cuando quieras llamarme, sólo tienes que darle la vuelta a la pulsera, en el lado que pone Hades. Y decir mi nombre tres veces.- Dijo el dios.

- Muchas gracias, no me la quitaré nunca- Dijo Seph. -¿ Cómo se te ocurrió la idea?-

-Zeus utilizaba estas pulseras con algunas de sus amantes. Sin que Hera supiese nada claro.- Respondió Hades

Perséfone bajo la cabeza… y Hades adivinó lo que estaba pensando.

-Tu no eres mi amante, tú eres mucho más.- Dijo Hades cogiendo a Seph de la barbilla.

En esto volvieron a aparecer Pena y Pánico. La situación en el muelle se había vuelto a descontrolar.¡Por los dioses! Pensó Hades. Esta claro que si quieres algo bien hecho tienes que hacerlo tu mismo.

-Lo siento pequeña- Dijo Hades con resignación.-¡Turno de noche! –Y se volvío hacia Pena Y Pánico.-¡ Vosotros dos!Llevar a Perséfone a mi habitación, ¡y acto seguido quiero ver vuestros traseros en el muelle!


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: Diamantes en el cielo.

Hercules y Megara estaban llegando a casa tras la fiesta. Antes de entrar en la mansión del héroe Megara se asomó a la cabaña de Perséfone… y como sospechaba no había luz. Megara tenía que rendirse a la realidad… era muy posible que su hermana tuviese una relación con el dios del inframundo. Pero, ¿ qué tipo de relación? La sola idea de su hermana pequeña compartiendo cama con el señor del inframundo le producía naúseas.

Cuando Per llegase, Meg iba a tener una conversación muy seria con ella. No quería hacerlo, pero iba a tener que contarle que un día, ella, Meg, había estado al servicio de Hades.

En el Inframundo:

Hades llegaba a su dormitorio tras una larga noche…

-¡ Malditos Atenienses!- Pensó Hades. – Los espartanos aceptaban la muerte mejor,y sinceramente eran mas duros…-

Hades sólo tenía ganas de meterse en su cama y abrazar a Seph. Por una vez su trabajo tenia un aliciente... que ella le estaba esperando.

Hades entró en su habitación, y allí estaba ella.. dentro de su cama, envuelta por sus sabanas, y como él esperaba.. dormida como un tronco. Hades sonrío, pensando en lo bien que se complementaban. Se metió en la cama con cuidado y la abrazó. Apoyo la cabeza en su pelo. A Hades le encantaba su melena rubia. Contrastaba con los colores de la habitación, y con el mismo.

Allí en su habitación, abrazado a Perséfone, comenzó a darle vueltas a la cabeza. Pensó en sus planes para dominar el cosmos, y en el papel que la pequeña mortal que dormía con él representaba. Cuando la conoció y pensó que ella podía ser un medio para alcanzar un fin, ya sentía algo por ella, pero no se imaginaba que iba a sentir algo tan fuerte. La verdad que aunque no quisiese reconocerlo, estaba enamorado como nunca lo había estado de nadie. Su mente estaba dividida y muy confundida. Según las parcas esa mortal le iba como anillo al dedo para completar sus planes de toma del Olimpo. Y la verdad que el plan era brillante, y tal como se estaban desarrollando los acontecimientos, estaba seguro que podía conseguir que Seph comiese la fruta de los muertos. La chica le estaba poniendo todo en bandeja.

Pero otros pensamientos corrían por su mente. Si el conseguía el Olimpo, no podría tener allí a Perséfone con él, ella estaría ligada al inframundo, y no podría permanecer mucho tiempo fuera de él porque moriría.

Por otra parte, si el se quedaba en el inframundo y olvidaba sus planes de dominio del Olimpo, ¿ Realmente era lo que quería para Seph? Ella era realmente increíble… ¿ Se merecía estar ligada al inframundo para toda la eternidad? ¿ Era eso todo lo que el, un dios, podía ofrecerle?

Comenzó a dolerle la cabeza. No podía dormir… otra vez… necesitaba descansar, así que llamo a Hypnos.

El Dios del sueño apareció en la habitación del dios del inframundo. Era un joven vestido de blanco, con una melena rubia platino, casi blanca, por los hombros, y los ojos dorados. Cuando apareció en la habitación, un resplandor blanco y cegador apareció en la habitación, lo cual, inevitablemente, despertó a Per.

-Lo siento nena, olvidé como son las apariciones de…. Dijo Hades con una mirada compungida..- Perdona, Perséfone, este es Hypnos, el dios del sueño, y un leal servidor del inframundo-.

-Del inframundo y de su señor- Respondió el dios de ojos dorados.

Seph observó al dios que tenía en frente. Tenía una expresión seria, casi se podría decir que era inexpresivo. Parecía… un fantasma.

Perséfone estaba muy descansada, ¿ Que hora sería? En el inframundo no podía saberlo, su reloj de sol, lógicamente, allí no funcionaba. Se hubiese quedado muy agusto allí con Hades, pero tenía que volver a casa. Tragó saliva, sabía que tendría que rendir cuentas al volver.

Hades vio la expresión de Seph.

-¿Qué te ocurre nena? Siento haber traido así a Hypnos, pero creeme, tras la noche de hoy necesito descansar. -Dijo Hades a modo de disculpa.

- No se trata de eso…. De veras que me gustaría quedarme más rato, pero tengo que volver a casa-. La joven de cabellos rubios tragó saliva.- voy a tener que dar muchas explicaciones cuando vuelva.-

Hades se quedó compungido. Otra vez se quedaría allí solo.

-Seph, puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras. No tienes que volver a tu casa si no quieres.- Dijo Hades casi en tono de súplica. Pero comprendió que Seph se iba a marchar igualmente, después de todo, ¿Quién quería quedarse en el inframundo? Ni los muertos querían...

Y la idea de la granada cobró fuerza en su mente.

- No te vas a librar de mi tan fácilmente, Hades.- Dijo Perséfone con una sonrisa torcida. – Me ha gustado mucho el trato en tu particular resort, así que volveré por aquí. Además tengo esto.- Dijo la joven rubia señalando la pulsera de su muñeca.

Hypnos seguía allí al pie de la cama, sin inmutarse, impasible.

Perséfone miró a Hypnos, y acto seguido miró a Hades. La joven llevaba un camisón blanco que le había preparado Hades, y le había dejado en la cómoda, un vestido blanco totalmente nuevo. Obviamente Seph quería cambiarse, y no quería tener al dios del sueño mirándole.

-Sí claro pequeña. Hypnos espera fuera. Llevare a la señorita a su casa y luego intentare dormir otra vez.-

Hypnos asintió y se evaporó como un espectro.

Mientras tanto en el salón de Zeus estaba teniendo lugar una reunión.

Tras una larga y aburrida discusión entre Atenea y Ares, Hermes continúo con el siguiente punto del día:

-Bien, tras esta animada discusión de hermanos- Dijo Hermes mirando a Ares y Atenea,- pasamos al último punto del día, el asunto Hades.-

-¿ Que ha hecho esta vez?- Preguntó Apolo.

-¡Ha secuestrado a una mortal y la ha encerrado en el tártaro.! Dijo Poseidón.

- Eso no ha sido exactamente así- replicó Zeus, y explicó a todos los dioses lo que había ocurrido y como Hécate era la responsable de todos los incidentes que habían tenido lugar.

-¡ Hay que castigar a Hécate!- Dijo Artemisa, la hermana de Apolo.

- Hécate pertenece al inframundo, y como tal es responsabilidad de Hades su castigo- Contestó Zeus.

Tuvo lugar un acalorado debate sobre la participación de Hades en esos hechos. La mayoría de dioses seguían sin fiarse de él. E incluso algunos pensaban que Hécate y Hades estaban compinchados.

Al final acordaron que Hades tendría permiso/ obligación de nuevo para ir a las fiestas de los viernes. Y la joven mortal también, claro. Eso sí, Hades continuaría con sus restricciones y con la vigilancia. La boda del hijo de Zeus se acercaba y este quería evitar a toda costa que nada ni nadie la estropease.

La reunión se disolvió, y Afrodita se acercó a Zeus.

-Sigo pensando que la mejor manera de tener a raya y vigilado a Hades es mediante su corazón.- Dijo la diosa de piel rosa.

- ¿ Tu o Cupido habéis hecho que Hades se enamore de la hermana de Megara?- Preguntó Zeus. La verdad que nunca había visto a Hades luchar por nadie, y mucho menos por alguien que no fuese el mismo. Salvo en la primera guerra contra los titanes. Hades había cambiado tanto desde entonces…

- Zeus sabes bien que nuestro trabajo son los mortales, no los dioses ni semidioses.- Contestó la diosa del amor.- Después de todo esa regla la estableciste tu.-

- No será la primera vez que os saltáis la regla- Zeus aún recordaba como Cupido hizo que Apolo se enamora de esa ninfa.. Dafne.

-¿ Habéis enamorado a Perséfone de Hades entonces? ¡ Mira que sois crueles! Respondió Zeus.

-Ya te he contestado Zeus, nosotros no hemos intervenido, ni podemos ni debemos en este asunto… sólo te estoy aconsejado la mejor manera de controlar a Hades.-

-¿Pero están enamorados realmente?- Preguntó Zeus con incredulidad.

-Por supuesto.- Respondió Afrodita.

En la villa de Hércules:

Perséfone se asomo a la mansión. ¿ Estarían ya despiertos? Se dirigió a la cocina y allí estaban: Hercules, Megara y Phil, tomando el desayuno.

-¡ Buenos días preciosa!- Dijo Phil al verla.

- Buenos días Phil- Contestó la hermana de Meg, observando las caras serias de Hercules y Meg. – Si no os importa antes de la bronca de proporciones titánicas que me va a caer, me gustaría preparame el desayuno.- sonrió Perséfone. –Aguantaré mejor lo que me va a caer con el estómago lleno.-

Perséfone se preparó unas tostadas, y un zumo de naranja, y se sentó a la mesa.

Phil y Hercules se miraron, asintieron y se levantaron de la mesa.

-Nos vamos al estadio a entrenar- Dijo Phil, y salieron de la cocina dejando a Meg y Per a solas.

En el Inframundo:

Hades se despertó, había conseguido descansar gracias a Hypnos. Aspiro la almohada… todavía olía a ella… Se levantó de la cama y decidió que pasearía por el valle donde crecían las granadas. Tenía detalles que pensar, y que mejor sitio que ese...

La próxima vez que pasease por ese valle, no lo haría solo…

Y se acordó de Hécate , que estaría todavía en la celda del tártaro. Muy a su pesar tenía que liberarla, pues tenía trabajo que hacer.

Cuando se dirigía hacia allí se encontró al pequeño dios mensajero, Hermes.

-¿ Que haces aquí?¿Te has perdido?- Dijo Hades. Normalmente no le gustaban las noticias que venían del Olimpo.

- No exactamente- Contestó el dios de sandalias aladas.- Por orden de Zeus usted y la señorita Perséfone pueden volver a acudir a las fiestas de compromiso de los viernes en honor de Hércules.-

Perfecto, pensó Hades. Ahora que había conseguido librarse de ese muermo donde no paraban de recordarle que su lugar no estaba allí con ellos, le comunicaban que podía volver a ir.

-Zeus espera verte todos los viernes, y ¡ no es una petición!. -Dijo el dios mensajero antes de desaparecer volando.

Tras una semana de torturas a Hécate como castigo por su insubordinación, de preparativos para la boda por parte de Hércules y Mégara, de derrotar a unos cuantos montruos que atacaron Tebas por parte de Herc, de unos cuantos turnos de noche por parte de Per para ayudar a Hipócrates a tratar a los heridos tras los ataques sufridos, y de alguna llamada de Perséfone a Hades con su nueva pulsera, con alguna que otra cita, llegó el viernes.

Las musas cantaban, la ambrosía corría, los dioses y semidioses se divertían, y todo aparecía igual que en la primera fiesta de compromiso. Todo menos una cosa. En medio de la fiesta, aparecieron de la mano Hades y Perséfone, y entraron sonrientes, de la mano.

Afrodita les dijo algo a las musas al oído y comenzaron a cantar una canción:

_Resplandeciendo como un diamente, resplandeciendo como un diamante..._

_Encontre la luz en un hermoso mar,_

_ elijo ser feliz._

_Tu y yo, tu y yo, somos como diamantes en el cielo._

_Tu eres una estrella fugaz a la que sigo, una visión de extasis._

_Cuando me sostienes me siento viva,_

_Somos como diamantes en el cielo._

_Sabia que al final seriamos uno, oh solo uno,_

_A primera vista sentía la energía del sol radiante,_

_Vi la vida en tus ojos_

_Asi que brilla esta noche, tu y yo,_

_Somos hermosos como diamantes en el cielo_

_Frente a frente, tan llenos de vida._

_Somos hermosos como diamantes en el cielo_

_Vencer al universo, con nosotros y la luz de la luna,_

_Sentir el calor que jamás morirá._

_Somos como diamantes en el cielo._

_En este capítulo me gustaría darle las gracias a smarty261196, por sus consejos._

_Y bueno espero reviews para saber que os parece. Si hay cosas que no os gustan, cosas que cambiaríais..._

_¡Saludos!_


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13: Ni los buenos son tan buenos, ni los malos son tan malos.

Hécate estaba en su parte del inframundo,dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Tras una semana horrible de sufrimientos en el tártaro, tenía mas ganas de venganza que nunca. Había subestimado el poder que esa mortal que andaba con Hades tenia en la historia.

Estaba decidida a destruir a Hades, y a hacer padecer terribles sufrimientos a la mocosa de ojos azules. Estas mortales de hoy en día estaban muy maleducadas. Ella le enseñaría modales…

Hades se comportaba de forma muy estúpida últimamente, y ella iba a aprovechar eso… vaya que si lo iba a aprovechar.

Caminó entre las sombras del inframundo con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

Ella les iba a enseñar a ambos lo que era sufrir.

En la fiesta de los dioses:

Perséfone ponía los ojos en blanco mientras Trivia les hablaba a ella y Hades. Seph no sabía ni lo que les estaba contando. Míro a su alrededor, y divisó lo que estaba buscando, a su hermana. Desde su discusión en la cocina tras la visita de Per al inframundo, no habían vuelto a hablar.

_Días atrás en la villa de Hércules:_

_-Nos vamos al estadio a entrenar-. Dijo Phil dejando a las dos hermanas a solas._

_Meg miró a Perséfone con una mirada fría y distante. La joven de ojos azules no recordaba que su hermana la hubiese mirado así jamás._

_-¿A que estás jugando Seph?-Meg la llamó Seph en tono de burla. Había oído al dios de los muertos llamar Seph a su hermana. ¡ Que ridículo! Nadie la llamaba así. Megara sabía que a Hades le encantaba poner motes. Cuantas veces la había llamado a ella pajarillo, nuez moscada…_

_- Meg se que piensas que es malo…-_

_- Malo se queda corto. Es deshonesto, ruin, déspota, traidor…-_

_-¡ Ya basta! -Gritó Perséfone. Meg no pudo disimular su sorpresa. El grito de su hermana se había oído en toda la habitación._

_- Que se supone que haces con él- Dijo la joven de ojos violetas muy seria._

_-Eso no es asunto tuyo- Contestó Perséfone con unas ruborizadas mejillas._

_Oh por los dioses su hermana había creído que le había preguntado por si ellos dos… le entraron naúseas sólo de pensarlo._

_-No me refiero que haces con él en la cama, me refiero que haces relacionándote con el- Y añadió: -Oh Perséfone dime por favor que no te has acostado con él.- La mirada de Meg era suplicante…._

_- Me ha salvado la vida no una, ni dos, sino ¡tres veces! -Replicó Perséfone .- Meg…. La expresión de la joven rubia se suavizo.- Tu viste como luchó contra un craken para salvarme.-_

_- Te está utilizando- Contestó Meg._

_Perséfone iba a hablar cuando su hermana le cortó._

_-Ya has hecho bastante el idiota. Parece mentira que seas tan lista para unas cosas y tan tonta para otras. Ya has jugado a la chica rescatada, has estado a punto de matarnos entregándole el tridente de Poseidón a Hades y te has divertido en el Inframundo. Ahora me vas a escuchar de una vez y vas a dejar de hacer estupideces y de ponerte en peligro a ti, y a nosotros._

_Y entonces Meg le contó como había vendido su alma a Hades por un pobre diablo que luego la había abandonado por otra, todos los actos que había tenido que realizar, y como había conocido realmente a Hércules._

_Perséfone la escuchaba totalmente en silencio, con los ojos como platos. Su hermana tenía carácter, pero no se imaginaba que había llegado a tales extremos. Cuando Meg acabó de hablar se levantó y le dijo:- Espero que tras saber esto te entre la cordura-_

_Perséfone se levantó y contestó:_

_-Ni los buenos son tan buenos, ni los malos son tan malos. Tu eres la prueba-_

_Perséfone se disponía a salir de la habitación cuando escuchó a Meg: - Pero….-_

_-Con todo lo que me has contado me acabas de dar la razón.- Y la joven rubia se marchó._

En la fiesta de los dioses.

Perséfone dejó a Hades con Trivia y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su hermana. Hades puso los ojos en blanco. Iba a tener que aguantar al idiota de Trivia él solo. Casi prefería que los dioses no se le acercasen… por supuesto al igual que Seph, no tenía ni remota idea de lo que Trivia le estaba contando, ni quería saberlo. Vio que Seph se acercaba hacia su hermana. Meg estaba hablando con una mortal. ¿ Otra mortal en la fiesta?

-Estas fiestas de los dioses ya no son lo que eran, están llenas de mortales- Oyó Hades decir a una ninfa. Y vió como una de las ninfas empujaba a Perséfone. Eso hizo a Hades hervir la sangre. ¿ Que se creían esas ninfas? ¡No eran nada! Y se imaginó a Perséfone con un vestido negro en el inframundo, mandando al tártaro a esas ninfas. Hades sonrío para sus adentros.

Mientras Trivia seguía dale que te pego dándole la brasa, el rey del inframundo observó que los dioses en general miraban a Perséfone de modo distinto, de un modo que él reconoció inmediatamente y que no le gustaba nada… la estaban empezando a mirar como a él.

Perséfone se acercó a su hermana mayor y a la joven mortal que estaba con ella.

-Hola Meg- Dijo Perséfone algo cabizbaja.

-Hola Per- Contestó Meg de una manera demasiado cordial como para ser dos hermanas. – Te presento a Psique- Dijo Megara señalando a la joven que la acompañaba.- Es la novia de Cupido.-

Perséfone observó a la chica. Era alta, bastante más alta que ella y su hermana. Tenía el cabello largo liso de color castaño, y unos ojos marrones expresivos haciendo juego con su color de pelo. Llevaba un vestido de color rosa, y la verdad era que… para que negarlo, la chica tenía un tipazo. Perséfone miró a Cupido, que era bajito, gordo, no muy agraciado y con un tupé rosa que la verdad… no era muy atractivo. La cara de sorpresa le acompañó desde que conoció a Psique, continuando cuando Cupido llegó revoloteando al grupo, le plantó un beso a su novia mortal, y la sacó a bailar.

Meg miró a su hermana y adivinó lo que estaba pensando:

-Se lo que estás pensando.- Dijo Meg.

-Es extraño- Contestó Perséfone con una sonrisa.

- Tu no puedes hablar mucho,estás con Hades-

-Por lo menos Hades no lleva pañales-

-Cupido no quiere conquistar el Cosmos-

Perséfone y Meg se miraron, la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Perséfone miró hacia donde estaba Hades. Lo había dejado con Trivia, y allí continuaba, siendo atacado por la verborrea del dios de la encrucijada.

Meg rió. –La próxima vez que Hades intente conquistar el universo,llamaremos a Trivia para que lo neutralice con sus historias.-

Perséfone puso una sonrisa irónica. – Me voy a rescatarlo.-

La sonrisa de su hermana mayor desapareció.-¿Y quien te va a rescatar a ti?- Dijo Meg para sí misma

Días mas tarde, Hércules estaba en la pista de entrenamiento con Phil. Tebas era una ciudad peligrosa, y continuamente estaba en problemas. Monstruos, doncellas en apuros… no podía dejar de lado el entrenamiento.

Cuando terminó de entrenar, Phil y Hercules fueron a una cafetería al lado del estadio.

-Estos batidos están malísimos- Dijo Phil con una mueca de asco.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo beber de otros,lo pone en mi contrato- Contestó el joven heróe.

Phil vio que su amigo y aprendiz parecía preocupado.

-¿Qué ocurre chico?-

- Tengo un poco de estrés. Eso es todo. La boda, la vuelta de Hades…- La palabra ``Hades´´ sonó especialmente fuerte de la boca del semidios.

- No te preocupes chico, ya le venciste una vez, y si se atreve a dar algún problema volverás a vencerle.- Dijo el sátiro.- Puaaajjj este batido no hay quien se lo beba. ¡Camarera! Un zumo de hiervas por favor.

Hades se encontraba en el salón del trono firmando papeles cuando de repente se encontró con Pena y Pánico que acabaron en sus pies de un salto.

-¡Señor hemos intentado detenerla pero no hemos podido!-

-¡Le hemos dicho que no viniese que su presencia no es bienvenida que se marchase pero no os ha escuchado!-

-¡Viene hacia aquí!-

-¡No nos mate!-

Hades estaba atónito, ¿ No se referirían a…..?

-Buenas tardes Hades-

Esa voz…..¡Hécate!

-Memorandum, recordarme que os achicharre vivos en breves segundos cuando despache a esta..¡ Bruja!-

- Imagino que no querrás escucharme tras los últimos problemillas que te he ocasionado y ….-

-Efectivamente-Contesto el dios de los muertos.-Márchate ahora que puedes.-

-Pero esque tengo que hablarte de algo muy importante-

-Si no quieres otra semana de torturas en el tártaro marcharte. ¡Ahora!-

Hécate se estremeció sólo de pensar en el tártaro. Definitivamente la paciencia de Hades se estaba acabando. Tenía que sacar la artillería pesada. Se fijo que sobre la mesa de Hades, al lado de una montaña de papeles había una granada… Hécate sabía de sobras que a Hades no le gustaban las granadas. Le iban más otro tipo de alimentos, como por ejemplo… los gusanos.

¿Y si habían pensado lo mismo los dos dioses? Hécate sonrió. Hades no era tan estúpido a pesar de todo. Ni había cambiado tanto como quería hacer creer a los demás.

-Hades, y si te digo que yo, puedo ayudarte a conseguir lo que tu más deseas…-

- Que sabrás tu lo que yo deseo…- Dijo Hades con desdén. – Desde luego a ti no, así que si has venido en busca de un poco de amor, has venido al lugar equivocado.-

Hécate cogió la granada y comenzó a juguetear con ella en sus manos.

-Yo puedo conseguirte el Olimpo… y la chica.- Dijo Hécate mirando fijamente la granada de sus manos.

La bruja advirtió que el semblante del dios había cambiado por completo. Hades,Hades,Hades…como conozco tus debilidades… pensó Hecate.

-¿ Y porque ibas a hacer tu eso?

-Porque sabes bien que quiero ser la reina del inframundo, y la única manera es creando un nuevo orden en el cosmos. A cambio de mi ayuda lo único que te pido es poder total sobre el inframundo.-

Hécate vio la duda en el rostro de Hades. ¡Hombres! Pensó la bruja de la hechicería. Dales poder y una mujer hermosa y se volverán locos.

-Puedo contarte mi plan sin compromisos… o marcharme… y seguirás pudriéndote aquí abajo. A la pequeña mortal ahora le gusta mucho la novedad pero se acabará cansando. Seguro que se harta de que los dioses le miren por encima del hombro, le desprecien ,y …. Bueno de que la traten como a ti.-

Hécate no se podía creer lo fácil que estaba siendo. Hades estaba callado, pero no hacía falta que dijese nada, su rostro lo delataba. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Si no quisiese escucharla, la habría hecho desaparecer de su vista hacia rato. Lo tenía justo donde quería.

-Bueno, como no dices nada deduzco que no te interesa lo que tengo que contarte. – Dijo Hécate dejando la granada en la mesa y dándose la vuelta.

Cuando Hécate se dirigía a la puerta con una sonrisa, Hades la paró:

-Espera-

-¿Si?- Dijo la bruja sin darse la vuelta, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Te escucho.-

_Quiero dar las gracias a todos por vuestros reviews. Se agradece saber lo que os parece la historia, y la ayuda siempre es bienvenida._

_La verdad que los últimos capítulos han sido excesivamente románticos para mi gusto. No quiero convertir este fic en una ñoñería en la que Perséfone y Hades no paren de darse besitos:)._

_Tras un pequeño respiro de nuestra pareja vuelven los problemas :)_


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14: La granada

Meg estaba en una de las salas de la gran mansión de Hércules. Estaba en una habitación con ánforas con diferentes pinturas y algunos grabados de piedra. Había algunas ánforas con pinturas de Hércules, y había una en concreto donde salían Megara, su madre y su hermana. En esa pintura Megara y Perséfone tendrían unos 11 y 10 años. La joven de ojos violetas no podía apartar la mirada del pequeño recipiente donde salía reflejada toda la familia que le quedaba. Su padre las había abandonado nada más nacer Per, o al menos eso era lo que su madre les había contado.

Por supuesto cuando Meg y su hermana eran pequeñas su madre siempre les decía que su padre estaba de viaje, que era un guerrero del ejército de Esparta y que su lugar estaba en el campo de batalla. Pero con los años las preguntas fueron aumentando y su madre les tuvo que contar la verdad. Tras el nacimiento de Perséfone su padre las había abandonado y la madre de Meg y Per, Cyrene, no sabía porqué.

La joven prometida de Hércules estaba muy preocupada por su hermana. Nunca había sido tan irracional y tan cabezota. Normalmente Per era una joven con la que se podía razonar y hablar las cosas. Pero respecto al tema de Hades... Meg había intentado hablar con ella sobre eso y daba igual lo que le dijese sobre Hades, sobre su pasado y sobre como era ( después de años de servicio Meg había llegado a conocerlo bastante bien). La joven rubia siempre lo defendía y encontraba argumentos para rebatir a su hermana.

Si bien es cierto que Meg tampoco había visto nunca así al señor de los muertos. Daba la impresión incluso de que se preocupaba por su hermana pequeña , incluso la miraba de manera diferente que al resto de seres del cosmos, con algo que parecía.. ¿amor?. Pero la joven de ojos violetas no se fiaba un pelo del señor del inframundo. ¿ Cómo iba a enamorarse el dios de los muertos de una mortal? Además Per era la hermana de Megara y la cuñada de Hércules, seguro que la estaba utilizando. Meg estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo, no iba a permitir que el señor del inframundo hiciese daño a su hermana.

El problema es que no podía hablar con el delante de Perséfone, porque sabía que ésta intervendría. Tampoco quería que Hércules se enterase, porque era bastante sobreprotector y no lo permitiría.

Si quería hablar con Hades sin que el joven semidios ni su hermana se enterasen, tendría que ir al inframundo ella sola… por suerte ( o por desgracia) Meg conocía el camino.

En el inframundo:

Hécate le estaba explicando su plan a Hades.

-Es sencillo. La chica toma la granada, queda ligada al inframundo. Tu chantajeas al héroe para que te entregue sus poderes a cambio de la chica. No son muy conocidas las propiedades de la fruta del inframundo, así que el no sabrá que si la chica pasa más de 6 meses fuera del inframundo morirá. Con los poderes de Hércules y los titanes tu…-

-Espera, espera, espera….- cortó Hades a Hécate.- La última vez pude liberar a los titanes porque mediante la alineación de planetas se abrió el mar en el punto exacto donde estaban encerrados. ¿ Cómo…?

- Quizás si me dejas acabar…- Dijo Hécate. – Está todo pensando. Recuerda que soy la bruja de la hechicería, puedo abrir el mar en el punto donde están encerrados. Con Hércules fuera de juego y los titanes no deberías tener ningún problema en conquistar el Monte Olimpo.-

Hades estaba muy serio. Esta era su última oportunidad. Si algo salía mal… bueno, no creía que Zeus fuese a perdonarle otra vez. Tenía que hacerlo todo bien.

La diosa de la hechicería observó al dios del averno. Estaba muy serio. Él sabía que no habría otra oportunidad, ni vuelta atrás… al menos ella se aseguraría que no habría vuelta atrás. Hades estaba expectante. Claro, ella no le había dicho aún que iba a pasar con la chica. ¿ Que tendría esa mortal que había despertado el interés de su señor? Normalmente Hades no se preocupaba de nadie que no fuese el mismo. Ni hacía tantas estupideces… luchar contra un cracken… ¿ Acaso se había vuelto loco? Si a Hades no le hubiese preocupado el destino de la muchacha todo habría sido mucho más fácil, por lo menos para el…. Porque Hécate iba a disfrutar de lo lindo. Si Hades tenía una debilidad aparte de su incansable deseo de salir del inframundo y dominar el Olimpo, era esa chica.

-No me he olvidado del destino de la mortal. Durante 6 meses, o en su defecto el tiempo que aguante con buen estado de salud, la muchachita permanecerá en el Olimpo contigo.-

- ¿ Y los otros 6 meses?- Hades se imaginaba la respuesta, pero no le hacía ninguna gracia.

- Los otros 6 meses permanecerá en el Inframundo como mi invitada. Tendrá una habitación en el palacio y podrás venir a verla siempre que quieras, que para eso serás el dueño del cosmos- Contestó Hécate.

Escondida detrás de la puerta de la sala del trono se encontraba Megara, que había escuchado toda la conversación entre Hécate y Hades. – Así que eso es lo que tenía planeado- Pensó Meg para sus adentros. Estaba horrorizada. Su hermana atrapada en el inframundo para siempre… y Hades dueño del cosmos. Eso no podía acabar bien. Tenía que salir y encontrar a su hermana. Sabía que se había ido a ayudar a Hipócrates con su consultorio. La esperaría y luego le contaría todo lo que había escuchado. Pero, ¿ y si no la creía? Por su bien, por el de ella misma, y por el de todos, más valía que le creyese. Sin Perséfone no podían llevar a cabo su plan.

Y meg salió disparada de allí, pero había algo con lo que no había contado… nada más salir se tropezó con dos lobos alados.. los subalternos de Hécate.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿ pero que tenemos aquí? ¡Nada más y nada menos que a la prometida del hijo de Zeus!- Dijo Hécate con una sonrisa malvada.- Es de muy mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas- Dijo Hécate antes de dejar inconsciente a la muchacha de ojos violetas.

Trasladó a Meg a la celda del tártaro donde días atrás había estado Perséfone atrapada. Allí no molestaría. Tampoco consideró necesario informar a Hades. Bastantes problemas tenia. Una parte importante del plan era que Perséfone tomase la granada del inframundo, y Hécate sabía que Hades no tenía muy claro como lo iba a hacer. La diosa de la hechicería no creía que la joven de ojos azules fuese a participar en el plan de manera activa desde un principio, así que le aconsejo al señor del inframundo, que le ofreciese la fruta sin contarle las consecuencias que iba a tener… Una vez Perséfone estuviese ligada a la muerte y no tuviese remedio,y cuando Hades se convirtiese en el dueño y señor del cosmos, Perséfone no tendría opción.

Hécate no podía creer lo tonto que había sido Hades por confiar en ella. El plan que le había propuesto era brillante, y salían bien parados los dos, tanto Hécate cono Hades. Pero no era realmente lo que Hécate tenía pensado. Una vez Perséfone hubiese tomado la granada, y Hades ofreciese su trato a Hércules, Hécate lo traicionaría. Le contaría todo a Zeus, y este no tendría más remedio que relegar a Hades al Tártaro, dejándola a ella, Hécate , al mando del inframundo. Otro aliciente era que tendría a la muchachita mortal a su servicio. Perséfone estaría ligada al inframundo, y ni el mismísimo Zeus podría cambiar eso. Esa mocosa iba a saber lo que es bueno…

Pero por algún motivo la diosa de la hechicería no se fiaba mucho de Hades en lo que a la mortal se refería… El dios con pelo de fuego hacía muchas tonterías cuando de la chica se trataba, así que tendría que vigilarlo, no fuese a hacer alguna tontería de última hora.

En Tebas, Perséfone salía del consultorio de Hipócrates cuando se llevó una agradable sorpresa. Al internarse en el bosque para llegar a la villa de Hércules, se encontró a Hades, que la estaba esperando.

-¿ Cómo sabes que estaría aquí?- Preguntó Seph con una sonrisa. Le encantaban ese tipo de sorpresas.

-Bueno, digamos que tengo un par de espías, nena- Dijo sarcásticamente el dios de los muertos, refiriéndose a Pena y Pánico. -¿ Te apetece una visita al Inframundo?-

- Por supuesto- Contestó Seph.

- Entonces vallamos- Dijo el dios de pelo de fuego, y apareció su carro negro.

Perséfone subió con Hades en su carro. Lo notaba algo nervioso,como inquieto. Seph supuso que sería el estrés de trabajar en el inframundo 24 horas al día los 365 días del año. Además Hades le había dado de sobras motivos para confiar en él. Era el único ser en el que Perséfone confiaba tan ciegamente. Per no era una persona que confiase fácilmente en la gente,y más desde que se enteró que su padre las había abandonado, pero el dios del inframundo desde el principio tuvo algo que la hizo confiar… además de las veces que le había salvado la vida claro.

Hades mientras tanto se sentía nervioso, desbocado… Aquello no era como las mariposas en el estómago que sentía cada vez que veía a la hermana de Meg, ni como la descarga de electricidad que notaba cuando rozaba su piel… Iba a traicionarla. Iba a traicionar al único ser que realmente le había querido, a la única persona que le había tratado bien. La única que había visto más allá, y se había molestado en conocerlo. Hades sabía que muy problablemente era de las últimas veces que Seph iba a estar así con él, tranquila, serena, feliz…

Ya no le miraría de esa manera que a él le gustaba tanto. Sabía que después de lo que iba a hacer, aunque pasase 6 meses en el Olimpo con el, y el la visitase en el inframundo, ya nada sería lo mismo. Se le habían planteado dos opciones: El Olimpo o Perséfone,y había tenido que elegir, eligiendo el Olimpo. Por mucho que Hécate le ofreciese la chica y el Olimpo… Seph ya nunca volvería a ser suya de la misma manera, y eso, aunque odiase reconocerlo, le dolía.

Hades y Perséfone paseaban por el inframundo cogidos de la mano, no es que fuese el mejor lugar del mundo para una cita, pero a ellos les valía.

Hades llevó a Seph al valle donde crecían las granadas del inframundo. La joven rubia no había estado allí anteriormente, pero por algún motivo que desconocía, aquello le gustaba. Perséfone no se imaginaba que en el inframundo creciesen granadas, e incluso le pareció… divertido.

El dios del inframundo se preparó, había llegado el momento, ya no había vuelta atrás. Miró a la chica. Y ella le devolvió la mirada, esa mirada que tanto le gustaba. No eran sólo sus ojos, que podrían ser la envidia de las diosas, era el como le miraba…. Disfruto de ese último momento, no faltaba mucho para que Perséfone le odiase.

-¿ Te apetece una granada?- Preguntó Hades, cogiendo una granada, haciendo una filigrana con ésta, y ofreciéndosela a Perséfone.

La joven de ojos azules cogió la granada entre sus dedos, y la miró. Al principio dudó un poco, pero luego pensó que si fuese peligroso comer una granada del inframundo, Hades no se la hubiese ofrecido. Además tenía hambre, hacia horas que no comía nada…

La fruta se veía apetitosa. Perséfone se acercó la granada a su boca dispuesta a darle un gran bocado


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15:La traición.

La fiesta de los dioses transcurría ajena a los acontecimientos que estaban teniendo lugar en el inframundo. Hércules y Megara no habían acudido, y también estaba la ausencia de Hades y Perséfone.

Zeus recorrió toda la playa aver si encontraba a su hermano. No lo solía ver en toda la noche, excepto cuando llegaba, y en ocasiones cuando se marchaba. Pero esta vez Zeus no había visto en toda la noche al dios de la muerte, y eso no le gustaba. No le gustaba porque Hades tenía la obligación de asistir, como parte de su control.

-Querido, no he visto a nuestro hijo en toda la noche, ni tampoco a su prometida… creo que no han venido-. Dijo Hera a su esposo.

- Bueno Hera, Hércules no esta obligado a venir a estas fiestas si no quiere, sin embargo mi hermano Hades sí, y no ha aparecido… ¡ Me saca de quicio!- Contesto Zeus.

Hera miró hacia arriba mientras movia la cabeza. ¿ Cómo era posible que su marido fuese tan inteligente para algunas cosas, como engañarle con mortales y apañárselas para seducirlas, y fuese tan tonto e inocente para otras cosas?

-Zeus, querido, estas fiestas son por el compromiso de tu hijo y de Megara. Es extraño que no hayan venido, y más cuando no han faltado nunca.- Fue la respuesta de Hera.

Zeus se quedo pensativo. Esta situación no le gustaba nada. Cuando acabase la fiesta mandaría a Hermes al inframundo para ver que pasaba con Hades.

Horas antes en el inframundo:

Perséfone abría la boca dispuesta a dar un gran bocado a la granada del inframundo. Pero justo cuando su boca se iba a cerrar sobre la fruta de los muertos, Hades le tiro la granada de la mano de un manotazo.

-¡Noo! ¡No puedo…..! – Gritó el rey de los muertos.

Perséfone se quedó perpleja.-¿ No puedes que?-

-Yo… no puedo hacer esto… así no- Fue la contestación de Hades.

Perséfone no entendía nada. Le ofrecía una granada y acto seguido Hades se la tiraba al suelo y le decía que no podía. ¿Qué no podía que?

De repente los ojos de Seph se abrieron como platos. Detrás de Hades se encontraba Hécate con un pequeño cristal.- Sabía que no podía fiarme de que hicieses las cosas bien. Voy a tener que pasar al plan B- Dijo la diosa de la hechicería, mientras sin que Hades se percatase, le robaba su esencia vital.

El dios del inframundo cayó de rodillas al suelo sin percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Perséfone sabía que quedarse allí no era una buena idea, pero no podía marcharse dejando allí a Hades. Además,¿ de que iba a servir marcharse corriendo para huir de una diosa? No le dio tiempo a pensar más. Hécate la dejó inconsciente de un golpe en la cabeza. Y como disfrutó la diosa de la hechicería… - Te la debía- Dijo con una sonrisa, aunque sabía que Perséfone no la estaba escuchando.

En una celda del tártaro estaba Megara, ya consciente, y llena de odio. ¿ Como era posible que su hermana hubiese sido tan estúpida? No podía creerlo. Aunque quedaba la posibilidad de que no comiese la granada…. Meg descartó la idea. Por algún extraño motivo que escapaba a su entendimiento, a su hermana le gustaba Hades. Peor aun… estaba enamorada de Hades. Meg no comprendía como alguien podía amar a ese dios. Estaban perdidos…

Y entonces su mirada se lleno de terror…. Enfrente suyo se encontraban Hécate,Hades y su hermana, y su hermana estaba inconsciente con una herida en la cabeza…

Hécate los transportaba orbitando, y una vez llego a la celda, los lanzo violentamente dentro de ella.

Meg corrió hacia su hermana. -¡Perséfone ¡Perséfone!- La joven rubia abrió un poco sus ojos azules. Se sentía mareada y le dolía muchísimo la cabeza.

-Meg…¿ que haces tu aquí?¿que ha pasado?- Dijo la joven de ojos azules con voz débil.

Meg examino a Perséfone. ¿ Habría tomado la granada? Ella no le veía nada diferente, quitando la herida de la cabeza, que ya le había dejado de sangrar. Menos mal que Per era fuerte.

-¿ No se te abra ocurrido probar la granada del inframundo?- Pregunto la chica de ojos violetas a su hermana, llena de temor ante la respuesta.

-Perséfone puso cara de extrañeza. ¿ que pasaba con las granadas del inframundo? Se volvió a mirar a Hades. Hades era un dios poderoso, muchísimo mas fuerte que hecate, y desde que Hécate le había recogido un poco de sus llamas en aquel extraño cristal, estaba débil y apagado.

En condiciones normales la diosa de la hechicería jamás podría haberlo encerrado en el tártaro. Pero sin embargo allí estaba el dios, sentado y encogido sobre si mismo, como si tuviese frio. El Hades que ella conocía, estaría en llamas hecho una furia, despotricando y planeando como torturar a la diosa responsable de su encierro.

Perséfone ignoró la pregunta de su hermana y se acerco a Hades. – Hades, ¿ que te ocurre?¿ que ha pasado?- Preguntó la hermana de Meg.

Hades solo dijo con voz débil: - Soy un estúpido-

-¡Per!¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte a el! Te ha traicionado- Dijo Meg.

Hades estaba tocando la herida de la cabeza de Perséfone. Por primera vez el dios de los muertos se arrepentía profundamente de algo.

Perséfone se volvió rápidamente ante la afirmación de su hermana. Y Meg le conto todo lo que había oído.

Seph miró al dios del inframundo. No quería creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-¿Es eso cierto?- Pregunto Perséfone a Hades, con una mirada que le partió el corazón.

Hades apenas tenía fuerzas para contestar. Normalmente le daba todo y todos igual, pero Perséfone… ella había conseguido algo que ningún dios, semidios ni humano había conseguido. Se había enamorado de ella. No sabía si era por el hechizo de esa maldita bruja o porque, pero sentía una opresión en el pecho. No era capaz de identificar el sentimiento que le estaba recorriendo el cuerpo en ese momento. Sentía como si el corazón se le estuviese partiendo en un millón de pedazos.- Vaya- Pensó Hades –Pensaba que no tenía corazón.-

Seph miraba a Hades esperando una contestación. Y llego la contestación:- Si, lo es-

Perséfone se quedó de rodillas en el suelo. Su cabeza estaba baja y le tapaba la melena rubia la cara.

-Per, encontraremos la manera de revertir los efectos de la granada. No dejare que te quedes ligada al inframundo- Dijo Meg.

Perséfone levantó la cabeza suavemente: -No llegue a tomarla. Iba a darle un mordisco, y Hades me la quito de las manos. Me dijo… me dijo….- Seph se quedo cayada.

Meg no entendía nada. ¿Hades no había permitido a su hermana que tomase la granada? Bueno, eso explicaba que es lo que hacía el en la celda con ellas. Al final no había sido capaz de hacerle eso a su hermana y Hécate había cambiado el plan. Meg no entendía porque había actuado así el dios del inframundo. El dios que ella conocía solo miraba por el mismo,y no dudaba en dañar a quien hiciese falta para conseguir sus propósitos. Las palabras de su hermana la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Me dijo que no podía hacerlo….- Dijo Perséfone, y por dentro pensó: No quiso traicionarme…

Hércules estaba muy preocupado. No era normal que Meg no hubiese aparecido. Era de madrugada y no sabía nada de ella. La había buscado por todas partes y no había conseguido dar con ella. A lo lejos vio una imagen que aun le preocupo mas: Pena y Pánico se acercaban rápidamente hacia el.

Hécate había cometido el mismo error dos veces. La primera vez que había robado la esencia vital de Hades no había contado con Pena y Pánico. Los veía como unos subalternos inútiles que no suponían ningún peligro para ella. Y a lo mejor tenía razón, pero no había contado conque acudirían a la misma persona que hacía 3 años: Hércules.

- ¿ Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?- Preguntó Hércules de muy mal humor.

-Hécate a robado la esencia vital de Hades y lo ha encerrado en el tártaro- Dijo Pena.

-Tienes que ayudarnos a liberarlo, igual que hiciste la última vez- Dijo Pánico.

- Me parece que el lugar indicado para Hades es el tártaro. Esta vez no tenéis un rebaño de ovejas que secuestrar para llevarme al inframundo.- Contestó el semidios.

- Seph y Meg están en la misma celda- Dijeron al unísono los dos diablillos.

Hércules abrió los ojos como platos. Eso lo cambiaba todo.

Mientras tanto en el tártaro Hades estaba cada vez más débil. Seph lo miró.Le toco la mano. Estaba helada. Meg miró a su hermana,como si intentase leer su mente, y vio la pena en el rostro de Perséfone. Sus ojos azul claro intenso no se apartaban del dios mientras sostenía su mano.

El semblante de Perséfone cambió, y de la tristeza pasó al enfado. Habló, aunque no estaba segura si el dios podría escucharla.- Si conseguimos salir de aqui, tendremos una charla tu y yo sobre lo de intentar usarme para tus planes-

Hades no contestó y seguía tiritando. Aunque Perséfone estaba enfadada porque el dios del inframundo había planeado traicionarla, no podía evitar seguir queriendole. Perséfone le abrazó, intentando darle calor.

Hades noto de repente la calidez del pequeño cuerpo de Perséfone. Esa chica no iba a dejar de sorprenderle nunca. Era el ser del cosmos que probablemente mejor le conocía ( incluyendo todas sus cosas malas, que llenaban una lista bastante extensa). Y allí estaba, abrazandolo e intentando darle calor. Hades se prometio que si conseguía salir de esta, jamás volvería a hacer nada que pusiese en peligro a Seph. Lo malo era que no creía que existiesen muchas posibilidades de que eso sucediese.

-Tu locura nos matara Per- Dijo Meg en un tono nada amigable.- Oh espera,¡Estamos en el tártaro! Es como si ya estuviesemos muertas.

Hércules se dirigió al inframundo en su caballo alado seguido por Pena y Pánico. El joven pelirrojo recordaba que hacía unos 3 años Hécate había hecho lo mismo, pero no había encerrado a Hades...

Eso dificultaba las cosas, porque tendría que liberarlo, y además estaban su prometida y su cuñada... Tenía que conseguir robarle a Hécate el cristal, y romperlo. Una vez roto , liberaría a Hades, Meg y Per.

La diosa de la hechicería estaba en la sala del trono de Hades, su lugar favorito. El cristal con la esencia vital de Hades se encontraba en el tablero gigante de ajedrez.

-Pena, Pánico, necesito que distraigais a Hécate, para que yo pueda coger el cristal sin que se percate.- Dijo el hijo de Zeus.

Los diablillos tendrían que entretenerla el tiempo suficiente para que a Herc le diese tiempo a coger el cristal y llegar al tártaro.

-Esperar... hay un problema. ¿ Cómo voy a abrir la celda?- Hercules no había contado con ese detalle.

Pena le tiro un juego de llaves a Herc.-Ya habiamos pensado en eso. Estas son las de repuesto. Hécate no sabe que existen-

Hades cada vez estaba mas frio, hasta Perséfone se estaba quedando helada al contacto con la piel del dios. Meg estaba mirando hacia otro lado,le repugnaba la imagen de su hermana abrazando al dios del averno.

De repente la piel de Hades comenzó a calentarse, hasta tal punto que Perséfone tuvo que apartarse, justo a tiempo para evitar una llamarada de Hades.

-¡Siiii!¡He vuelto!- Dijo Hades.-Seph nena, tu y yo tenemos que hablar...-

- En otro momento Hades- Dijo Herc, y abrio la celda.

Meg se lanzo a los brazos del héroe. Por un momento había perdido toda esperanza.

-Si me disculpais, tengo que ir a mi sala del trono a ocuparme de un asuntillo- Dijo Hades mientras se oscurecía su mirada.

El dios se acerco a Perséfone antes de marcharse, la besó, pero ella no le devolvio el beso. Bueno, en realidad sabía que se lo merecía. Cuando solucionase el asunto de Hécate, solucionaría el de Perséfone.

Herc, Meg y Per salieron del inframundo.

Horas después:

Hades estaba en la sala del trono. Como castigo a Hécate la dejaría una semana en el Tártaro, lo que significaba que el trabajo de la diosa recaería sobre el. Estaba cansado y deprimido. Se dio cuenta de que había tirado por la borda su ultima oportunidad de dominio del Olimpo. ¿Que le había hecho esa mortal que le había cambiado por completo? Estaba furioso. Pena y Pánico estaban asustados debajo del tablero de ajedrez/mesa. Dentro de 50, 60 o 70 años, los que le quedasen a Seph, se arrepentiria de la decision que habia tomado. Pero no podía evitarlo, la queria a pesar de todo, y mantenía lo que se había prometido, nada ni nadie dañaría a Seph.

De repente entro Hermes revoloteando en la sala del trono.¡ Que mania tenia el dios azul de entrar a todos sitios como Pedro por su casa!

- ¿Conspirando para tomar el Olimpo?- Dijo Hermes ironicamente al ver al dios del inframundo.

-¿ Que quieres Hermes?

-El jefe se pregunta porque no has acudido a la celebración.-

La celebración... se le había pasado por completo, era lo que tenía estar encerrado en el tártaro, que se perdía la noción del tiempo.

-He tenido algunos problemillas en mi reino- Contestó secamente Hades. No tenía ganas de explicarle a Hermes todo lo que había pasado.

-Bueno, mañana se lo podrás explicar a Zeus, quiere verte en el Olimpo.- Dijo el mensajero de los dioses, y desapareció tal y como había llegado.

Hades estaba furioso. ¿ Porque todo se complicaba tanto?. Comenzo a lanzar llamas y quemar toda la sala.

No esperaba ver a Perséfone entrando en la sala del trono, y agachandose para evitar ser achicharrada viva.

¿ que querría? El no quería ver a nadie ahora. Se habia prometido no dañar a Seph, y si se quedaba lo mas probable es que muriese calcinada. Hacia tiempo que Hades no tenia un ataque de furia así y se conocía.

-¡ Marchate! ¡Ahora!-

Seph no había visto a Hades jamás así. Y cuando tuvo que esquivar por segunda vez una llamarada se dio cuenta de que no era buena idea hablar con el dios en ese momento.

-Bueno, mejor me voy...- Dijo Perséfone marchandose rápidamente.

-¡Fueraa!-


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16:Sólo sabes que la quieres cuando la dejas marchar

Perséfone se marchó corriendo de la sala del trono. Quien quiera que se ocupase del mantenimiento del inframundo tendría bastante tarea en la reconstrucción de la sala calcinada...

Corrió todo lo que pudo,y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, no sabía donde estaba. Ella conocía la entrada de Tebas, que se encontraba en lo que parecía un lago, y tenía pensado salir de allí por el mismo lado,pero en ese momento no sabía donde se encontraba. -¡Perfecto!-Pensó Perséfone. Estaba perdida en el inframundo,y tal y como estaba Hades,no pensaba llamarlo. Encontraría la salida sola, después de todo, no era la primera vez que estaba allí. Incluso sentía cierta familiaridad con aquel lugar, seguramente porque todo le recordaba a Hades...

Caminó siguiendo el río, sabiendo que al final tendría que encontrarse con Caronte, el barquero. Llevaba dos dracmas de oro en el vestido, suficiente para transportar a un muerto, pero Caronte no transportaba vivos...bueno cuando se lo encontrase ya buscaría una solución.

De repente la muchacha oyo un ruido. Sabía que eso no podía presagiar nada bueno.Y estaba en lo cierto, de la oscuridad apareció una criatura, la madre de todos los monstruos.

-Vaya,vaya,vaya... pero si tenemos una viva en el inframundo.-Dijo la madre de todos los monstruos relamiendose.

-En realidad soy una huésped, y ya me marchaba.- Dijo la joven,intentando seguir su camino. Pensaba que quizás si no mostraba miedo y se veía como una criatura más de allí, el monstruo la dejaría en paz.

Pero la madre de todos los monstruos le cerró el paso.

- Verás, esque desde los últimos sucesos de ahi arriba, el jefe nos tiene prohibido salir de aqui, y mis hijos y yo tenemos hambre.-

- No creo que al jefe le haga mucha gracia que me comas. Si sabes lo que te conviene me dejarás pasar.- Dijo Seph intentando mostrar seguridad en sí misma. Si la cosa se ponía fea llamaría a Pena y Pánico, y solo en caso de fuerza mayor, llamaría a Hades. Se toco con la mano la pulsera...

La bestia se acercaba a paso lento pero decidido hacia Perséfone, cuando oyo un fuerte ruido y unos... ¿ ladridos?

-¡Cerbero!- Dijo Perséfone aliviada. Cuando lo conoció le dio un poco de miedo, y era normal, no dejaba de ser un perro gigante con tres cabezas. Pero Cerbero era fiel a su amo,y había congeniado con Perséfone. Cada vez que Cerbero la veía, la cubría de lametones.

Cuando el can gigante vio que su amiga estaba en peligro, no dudo en gruñir a la madre de todos los monstruos. Esta se sorprendió, el perro de los infiernos sólo obedecia a Hades...y decidió que no era buena idea meterse con el,así que se marchó.

Cuando pasó el peligro, el can cubrió a Seph de lametones con sus lenguas gigantes.

-¡Ya vale chico!- Dijo Perséfone riendo. Cerbero corrió y le trajo algo parecido a un fémur.

-Vaya, tengo muchas ganas de jugar chico, pero tengo que marcharme, ¿ podrías acercarme a la salida de Tebas?-

Cerbero subio a la chica a su espalda y la llevó hacia la salida.

Sin darse cuenta, Perséfone pasó cerca de donde se encontraban las Parcas.

- Vaya, por allí marcha la reina.- Dijo Cloto.

-La pequeña Kore - Dijo Láquesis.

- Dentro de poco tomará la decisión- Añadió Átropos.

En el Olimpo:

Démeter tenía que hablar con Zeus a solas, pero allí en el Olimpo era dificil pillarle por banda solo. Si no estaba con Hermes, estaba con Hera, o con algún otro dios. Estaba en el salón del consejo, esperando a Hades suponía. Démeter estaba nerviosa, se habían complicado mucho las cosas, y Hades no hacía sino complicarlas todavía más. Decidió acercarse a hablar con el, pero justo entonces llegó Hades con su mal humor de costumbre.

La diosa de la agricultura y la naturaleza lo miró con desagrado. ¿ Que había visto la chiquilla en aquel ser? Corrían rumores por el Olimpo de que ella había rechazado a Apolo, que era una bruja, que estaba loca, que era como el... Pero Demeter sabía que ella no era como el, al menos eso quería creer. La mayoría de dioses habían decidido que si ella había tomado partido por el dios de la muerte con su historial, no podía ser trigo limpio.

Démeter se alejó, quizás fuera mejor así, quizás era mejor que Zeus no supiese nada.

- Hades, ¿ Se puede saber donde estabas la otra noche? Creo que he sido muy benevolente contigo.- Dijo Zeus.

Hades estaba muy cansado, y con más mal humor que de costumbre. No estaba para escuchar las tonterías del señor relámpagos.

-Tuve problemas con Hécate y con el inframundo, que tuve que solucionar, no podía marcharme y dejar todo así.- Dijo de mala gana Hades.

-Es lo que tiene el trabajo que me encomendaste, no podía abandonar mis obligaciones.-

Zeus observó a su hermano, estaba mas ojeroso que de costumbre, y tenía una expresión de cansancio y de falta de sueño. Puede que fuese cierto, al fin y al cabo Hermes le había dicho que en el Inframundo estaba todo como siempre, y además por precaución, el dios mensajero fue a la villa de Hércules para comprobar que todo fuese bien. Hermes se encontró que Herc y Meg estaban profundamente dormidos, así que decidió no molestarlos.

- ¿ No podían encargarse Hypnos o Thanatos?- Pregunto el dios bronceado. Hades siempre había pensado que ese bronceado parecía de todo menos saludable.

-Cada uno tiene sus funciones, y la de Hypnos y Thanatos no es solucionar mis problemas.- Contestó Hades, a sabiendas de que Hypnos ya le ayudaba bastante, si no fuese por el , a saber cuanto y cuando habría podido dormir...

- Esta bien.- Contestó Zeus.-Pero la proxima vez que no vayas a asistir, avisa con antelación.-

Hades se marchó del Olimpo, de vuelta a su hogar. El señor relámpagos no entendía lo que era trabajar, ni lo que eran los problemas en general. Estaba de trabajo hasta arriba en el inframundo, además de las tareas de Hécate, que las tendría que realizar el hasta su liberación. Y luego estaba Perséfone...

Después de que Seph sabía todo lo que él había hecho había vuelto al inframundo para hablar con el. Y el había sido tan estúpido que casi la quemaba viva y la había hechado de allí de malas maneras. Desde luego se había lucido... y encima la había dejado sola por el inframundo. Suponía que sabría regresar, pero el mundo de los muertos no era un lugar para una muchacha sola. Cogería su casco de la invisibilidad y luego la buscaría para ver si estaba bien.

No fue díficil dar con ella, la encontró en el bosque recogiendo plantas medicinales. Podía incluso sentir su olor. De repente Seph se quedo quieta. Notaba la colonia de Hades, como si estuviera presente allí, pero no estaba... el golpe en la cabeza le había jugado una mala pasada. El dios de cabello de fuego por un momento pensó que le había descubierto, pero luego siguió recogiendo plantas como si nada. Por lo menos sabía que estaba bien, y decidido marcharse a continuar con su trabajo en el inframundo.

Durante la semana Hades apenas tenía tiempo entre sus tareas del inframundo y las de Hécate, pero el poco tiempo libre que tenía, cogía su casco de invisibilidad e iba a buscar a Perséfone. Era lo más parecido que tenía a estar con ella. Después de como se había comportado, Hades dudaba que la muchacha quisiese volver a verlo. De hecho ella no había vuelto a llamarle desde la última vez que él la había hechado a gritos del inframundo. Por supuesto el dios de la muerte no reconocería lo de sus visitas con el casco de invisibilidad ni aunque lo torturasen en el tartaro.

La semana fue pasando hasta llegar el viernes. Había sido una semana intensa en Tebas. Terremotos, un huracan... Perséfone había estado casi todo el tiempo ayudando a Hipócrates con los heridos. Incluso Phil había sido herido y había tenido que pasar una de las noches en el consultorio. Phil había intentado ligar con todas las muchachitas jóvenes que estaban convalecientes, e incluso con Perséfone. Pero con Perséfone más que intentar ligar de verdad,era una costumbre de la convivencia, Per ni siquiera se lo tomaba en serio.

Hades estaba sentado en el salón del trono sumido en sus pensamientos. Era viernes, lo que implicaba ir a la fiesta de los dioses, lo que implicaba que seguramente vería a Seph. Estaba nervioso por volver a verla. En realidad llevaba toda la semana viendola a ratos con su casco de invisibilidad. Pero aquello era diferente,quería ver su reacción. Había sido una semana dura y apenas había tenido tiempo de concentrar sus pensamientos. Salir del inframundo era algo que ya veia imposible. Lo unico bueno que tenia su existencia en esos momentos era la muchacha. Sabía que era un dios y ella era una mortal, en realidad podía engañarla y tomarla cuando quisiera como hacía su hermano Zeus. Pero Hades nunca había sido de ese estilo.

Sin darse cuenta, como por obra de las musas, una canción comenzó a sonar en su cabeza:

_Sólo necesitas la luz cuando se está consumiendo,_

_sólo hechas de menos el sol cuando empieza a nevar,_

_sólo sabes que la quieres cuando la dejas marchar,_

_sólo sabes que has estado bien cuando te sientes de bajón,_

_sólo odias la carretera cuando echas de menos tu casa,_

_sólo sabes que la quieras cuando la dejas marchar..._

_y la dejas marchar..._

_Mirando fijamente el fondo de tu vaso,_

_esperando el día que hagas durar un sueño,_

_pero los sueños llegan despacio y se van tan rápido._

_La ves cuando cierras los ojos,_

_tal vez un día entenderás porqué._

_Todo lo que tocas de seguro se muere._

_Mirando fijamente al techo en la oscuridad,_

_el mismo sentimiento viejo y vacío en tu corazón,_

_porque el amor viene despacio y se va tan rápido._

_La ves cuando te quedas dormido,_

_pero nunca para acariciar y nunca para quedarse,_

_porque la quisiste demasiado,_

_y te zambulliste demasiado profundo._

_Solo necesitas la luz cuando se está consumiendo,_

_sólo echas de menos el sol cuando empieza a nevar,_

_sólo sabes que la quieres cuando la dejas marchar,_

_y la dejas marchar..._

**_Hola a todos. Me gustaría comentar que en los último capítulos he utilizado cosas de la serie animada, que a lo mejor para quien no haya visto los capítulos se ha perdido. En el capítulo anterior, cuando Hecate le quita su esencia a Hades con un cristal, esta tomado de uno de los capitulos de la serie animada. Por eso Pena y Pánico comentan que Hercules ya les ayudo, y Hercules les dice que no tienen un rebaño de ovejas que robarle( en la serie pena y panico secuestran las ovejas del rebaño de Anfitrion para obligar a Herc a ayudarles)._**

**_En este capítulo sale la madre de todos los monstruos, que es una criatura que vive en el inframundo y que ha aparecido varias veces por la serie._**

**_Espero que os esté gustando el fic_**


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17:La elección

Perséfone caminaba por el valle de las granadas. Se sentía feliz, tranquila, en casa. Tres mujeres con las cuencas de los ojos vacías, y que compartían un ojo la miraban, pero a ella no le importaba. No tenía miedo de nada. Allí se sentía segura. Una de las mujeres le dijo que tenía que elegir.

-¿Elegir? Preguntó la joven rubia.-¿Elegir qué?-

De repente Pena y Pánico se aparecieron de la nada y le ofrecieron una granada. No lo dudó, le dió un gran mordisco. Le gustaba el sabor amargo de la granada.

Entonces un resplandor brillante salió de la muchacha y un aura de color morado la envolvió. Su vestido blanco se había transformado en un vestido negro y llevaba una tiara de platino, pero a ella no parecía sorprenderle. Es más, le parecía lo más normal del mundo.

- Ya has elegido- Contestó la mujer de un solo ojo, y desaparecieron las tres mujeres entre risas alrededor del ojo.

Perséfone se despertó de repente. ¡Que sueño más raro! Si le contase a Meg sus sueños pensaría que estaba loca. Perséfone debía ser la única mortal en la tierra que se encontraba agusto y segura en el inframundo, y más en concreto con el dios de los muertos. Los seres humanos por lo general no hablaban de hades ni del inframundo. Vivir en el inframundo le produciría ansiedad a la mayoría de la gente, pero no a Perséfone. La muchacha no veía el inframundo como un lugar lúgubre oscuro y lleno de muertos, sino como una transición que había que pasar como precio por haber estado vivo alguna vez.

Al igual que a ella le gustaba trabajar con Hipócrates ayudando y curando a la gente, veía el inframundo como un lugar donde ayudar a las almas a descansar en paz, y eso poca gente lo entendía.

Horas más tarde:

Perséfone llegó con Meg y Hércules a la fiesta de los dioses. Había preferido no molestar a Hades, y dejar que se calmase. Además Per había tenido una semana ajetreada con Hipócrates debido a todos los heridos que había habido por los desastres naturales. De todos modos después de intentar utilizarla para sus planes, de ser el responsable de que pasase una noche en el tártaro y de casi haberla calcinado,no estaba mal que diese él el primer paso.

Meg estaba feliz de que su hermana hubiese acudido a la fiesta con ella y con Herc, en lugar de con Hades. Conocía a su hermana pequeña, y sabía que algo le pasaba con el dios del inframundo. Hades se había pasado y mucho, y Perséfone era buena, dulce, y comprensiva... pero no había que jugar con ella. Había muchos otros dioses y semidioses en la fiesta, y Meg sabía que Apolo sentía atracción por Per. Atracción que Meg tenía pensado utilizar para que su dulce hermana se olvidase del malvado Hades.

Psique vió a las dos hermanas, y corrió a saludarlas efusivamente. La novia de Cupido había hecho buenas migas con Meg, las dos eran mortales rodeadas de dioses, y ambas tenían mucho tiempo libre. Con Per también se llevaba bien, pero era diferente. Per trabajaba, y pasaba tiempo con Hades, cosa que su hermana Meg no soportaba. Cada vez que salía el tema de Hades, Meg se ponía a la defensiva, aprovechando cualquier oportunidad para manifestar su desprecio hacia el dios,y eso había distanciado algo a las hermanas.

Hades llegó a la fiesta, y vio a las tres mortales hablando animadamente. Pasó al lado de Afrodita y ni la miró. Afrodita sonrió para sus adentros. ¿ quién decía que la música amansa a las fieras?¡El amor amansa a las fieras!En condiciones normales el dios del inframundo hubiese intentado halagarla con algún piropo sin sentido, o simplemente se le hubiesen perdido los ojos en sus curvas. La verdad es que Afrodita nunca había visto al dios de pelo de fuego así.

Hades tomó una copa de ambrosía y vió desde lejos como Meg desaparecía durante unos segundos, y volvía con Apolo. -¡Perfecto!- Pensó Hades. Lo que le faltaba. Un apuesto dios, con un más que conocido gusto por las mortales, revoloteando alrededor de su Seph. Porque Seph era suya, y por muchas cosas que pasasen no pensaba renunciar a ella. No sin pelear. Además sabía que Apolo sólo pretendía acostarse con ella, el dios del sol era así. Usar y tirar.

De repente el dios de los muertos vió como Meg le decía algo al oído a la novia de Cupido y se marchaban hacia donde estaba Hércules hablando con Hermes, dejando a Perséfone a solas con Apolo. El dios del inframundo tuvo que luchar por no comenzar a lanzar llamaradas por todas partes. Vio como Apolo se acercaba demasiado para su gusto a Seph. Bueno en realidad el simple hecho de que estuviesen hablando ya le parecía que era excesivamente cerca para su gusto.

Perséfone maldijo por dentro a su hermana. ¡Vaya encerrona! Estaba claro que les habían dejado a solas a propósito. Pues si su hermana esperaba que sucediese algo con el dios morado lo tenía claro. Si bien es cierto que en una ocasión, tras el ataque del Cracken les había salvado la vida a ella y a Hades, Perséfone sabía que lo único que el dios del sol quería, era acostarse con ella y olvidarse. Apolo era como el resto de dioses. El único que era diferente era Hades, y por ello el resto se burlaban de él y lo trataban como un inferior, siendo que era prácticamente el segundo dios más poderoso después de Zeus.

Estaba enfadada por como se habían desarrollado los acontecimientos. Por supuesto que no esperaba que Hades fuese con unas flores a pedirle perdón, el dios no era así, y Perséfone tampoco quería eso. Lo buscó con la mirada nada más llegar a la fiesta pero no lo había visto. Cuando Hades quería sabía camuflarse. Apolo no paraba de hablarle, contandole historias heroicas de el mismo. Perséfone sólo asentía y miraba hacia a otro lado.

Apolo se dio cuenta de que la muchacha no le estaba haciendo ni caso, cosa que no le gustó en absoluto. El no estaba acostumbrado a que lo ignorasen. ¿ Había estado con Hades y no quería estar con él, que era un millón de veces más apuesto y un millón de veces menos malvado? ¿ Serían ciertos los rumores de las ninfas de que estaba loca, y que estaba compinchada con Hades para dominar el cosmos? Pero Meg le había insistido en que con Hades las cosas no estaban bien, y que todos los rumores sobre Perséfone eran falsos. Además había sido testigo de que ni siquiera habían llegado juntos.

Mientras el dios morado no paraba de darle la tabarra a Perséfone, e incluso le ofrecia una copa de ambrosía, ésta se dio cuenta de que había una diosa verde que no le quitaba ojo de encima. Démeter, la diosa de la naturaleza y de la agricultura. Bueno, a lo mejor no le estaba mirando a ella, sino a Apolo. Perséfone no conocía personalmente a la diosa de la naturaleza y la agricultura, y tampoco quería caer en el error de juzgar sin conocer. A fin de cuentas eso era lo que hacían los demás dioses con ella y con Hades.

Hades seguía observando desde lejos con la copa de ambrosía en la mano. Estaba deseando intervenir, decirle a Apolo que se olvidase de su chica, y que se fuese a intentar seducir a alguna ninfa y les dejase en paz. Pero se contuvo. Se contuvo hasta que vio algo que fue superior a él.

Apolo, viendo que Perséfone estaba atenta a todo lo que acontecía en la fiesta menos a él, decidió tomarla de la mano y llevársela al bosque. Perséfone a lo que se dio cuenta estaba medio corriendo, medio siendo arrastrada por el dios al bosquecillo.

-¿Se puede saber que haces? Estaba muy bien donde estaba.- Dijo la joven rubia con una expresión seria en su rostro. Sabía que Apolo no la iba a forzar, pero aún así ella no quería estar a solas con él. Bastante educada estaba siendo ante las historietas y logros personales que le estaba contando el dios.

- Oh vamos Perséfone no me estas haciendo ni caso. Estabas más atenta a Zeus bailando que a mi.-

Perséfone recordó el numerito que había montado Zeus bailando en medio de la pista. ¡Como le gustaba ser el centro de atención!

Apolo cogió a Perséfone de la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí.

-No te voy a obligar a nada que no quieras.-

-Entonces sueltala..¡ ¡Ya!- ¿ Quién había dicho eso?. Per y Apolo se volvieron y allí estaba Hades con una expresión de odio extremo en su rostro. Una expresión que decía:- Eh, no juegues conmigo o te calcino.-

El dios morado soltó a la chica. Ya había tenido bastante más rechazo en unos minutos del que había tenido en toda su existencia. Se marchó sin decir una palabra, y decidido a buscar a una ninfa. Cuando Apolo se marchaba echó un último vistazo a Perséfone, y continúo caminando. A Hades no le gustaba nada la mirada que el dios del sol le echó a Seph. Era una mirada muy parecída a las que le echaban a él, de desprecio, pero mezclada con una pizca de pena.

- Gracias, pero no necesitaba tu ayuda.- Dijo Seph.

- No es lo que me ha parecido a mi, cuando he visto como te acercaba más y más a el... a menos que te gustase.- Respondió Hades secamente.

La joven de ojos azules no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Hades estaba... ¿ Celoso? Y no pudo evitar sonreir.

- ¿ Que te hace tanta gracia?-

-Me gusta verte celoso.-

-Yo no estoy celoso- Fue la respuesta del dios. Pero ¿ a quién pretendía engañar? Por supuesto que estaba celoso. Era Apolo, cualquier mortal se sentiría muy halagada.

- No me gusta Apolo, sabes que no es mi estilo .- Contestó la muchacha rubia.

- ¿Y cuál es tu estilo ?-

-Tú.-

Esa respuesta dejo a Hades sin aliento. Jamás nadie le había dicho algo parecido. ¿ Eso significaba que no estaba enfadada? Parecía que Seph pudiese leerle la mente, porque la jovencita añadió:

- Sigo enfadada contigo por una lista bastante extensa de cosas, entre las que se encuentra aliarte con Hécate, mentirme, estar apunto de quemarme viva, intentar engañarme para que comiese la granada de los muertos...- Dijo Seph con una mirada seria. Pero luego su cara cambió y dijo:- ¿Porque no lo hiciste?-

La hermana de Meg había metido el dedo en la llaga. Hades no era de hablar acerca de sus sentimientos sobre Perséfone. Le había contado cosas de su vida, de su pasado, como le trataban el resto de dioses... pero de lo que sentía por ella era otro tema.Él había demostrado con creces que la quería, había demostrado más de lo que le gustaría, pero decirlo ya era otra historia. Se podría decir que si la debilidad de Pandora fue la caja, y la de los troyanos apostar por el caballo equivocado, la de Hades era Perséfone.

- Yo... no quería que tuvieses que estar encadenada al inframundo. Al menos no de esa manera.-

Perséfone arqueó una ceja:

- ¿Y de que manera querías?-

-Bueno yo...si tu hubieses estado deacuerdo, no habría tenido objeción en que tomases la granada y te convirtieses en inmortal.- Hades pretendía mostrar indiferencia, aunque por dentro sabía que se moría porque Perséfone tomase la granada y se quedase en su reino para siempre con el. - Pero tu no lo elegiste, ni siquiera lo sabias-

Seph miró a los ojos al dios.- ¿ Y si yo te dijese que quiero comer de la fruta de los muertos?.-


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18:Una visita inesperada

La boda de Hercules y Megara estaba al caer, ya solo quedaba un mes y medio. Meg ya había elegido su vestido de novia, y acompañó a Perséfone y a Psique a elegir sus vestidos. Caminaban por el agora felices y despreocupadas. Meg disfrutaba mucho esos momentos. Ella a lo largo de su vida no había tenido muchas amigas,y le encantaba poder disfrutar de esos pequeños momentos con las chicas.

Con su hermana pequeña las cosas estaban mejor. Habían pasado unos meses muy intensos, y agradecían esa pequeña tranquilidad que los dioses les habían brindado. Lo que Meg no podía controlar era que su hermana siguiese viéndose con Hades. Al parecer habían arreglado las cosas, y por mucho que Meg odiase que su hermanita estuviese con el dios de los muertos, lo cierto esque nunca la había visto tan feliz. Tampoco le hacía ninguna gracia que el acompañante de Per en su boda fuese el dios de pelo de fuego. Lo había hablado con Hércules, y no podían prohibirle asistir, porque Zeus lo había ordenado así. Tampoco podían prohibirle a Per que acudiese a la boda con él.

Psique no paraba de probarse vestidos,era la alegría personificada. La verdad es que hacía buena pareja con Cupido, los dos eran adorables y empalagosos.

Finalmente Psique se llevó un vestido morado, con una raja en la pierna y una estola. Estaba impresionante.

El vestido de Perséfone era azul cielo, a juego con sus ojos. Le habían tenido que hacer arreglos porque había adelgazado.

-Per, deberías descansar más, ultimamente estás muy ojerosa- Dijo Meg.

-¡Y más delgada!. Pareces recien salida del inframundo.- Añadió Psique. La verdad que la novia de Cupido no pretendía hacer alusión a Hades, en realidad lo había dicho inocentemente.

Perséfone frunció el ceño, Hipócrates le decía lo mismo cuando iba a ayudarle. Pero ella no había notado ningún cambio en su rutina. Bueno, en todo caso los cambios habían sido para bien. últimamente todo estaba mucho más tranquilo, no había secuestros, visitas al tártaro ni monstruos gigantes dispuestos a devorarla. Hasta en Tebas todo estaba mucho más tranquilo, menos monstruos,doncellas en apuros, desbordamientos de rios... En todo caso debería sentirse mejor.

- No os preocupéis por mi, estoy bien, de veras que sí- Fue la respuesta de la joven de ojos azules.

Meg no quería iniciar una discusión, pero sospechaba que todo eso tenía que ver con el inframundo. ¿ Y si su hermana al final había tomado la granada de los muertos? Era lo unico que se le ocurría. Al principio pensaba que el inframundo le podía estar afectando negativamente, pero ella misma había pasado mucho tiempo allí cuando estaba al servicio de Hades, y no le había pasado factura, al menos no en el plano físico.

Per se imaginaba lo que su hermana estaba pensando:

-Tranquila Meg, no he comido nada diferente ultimamente- Dijo Per refiriendose a la granada del inframundo.

Psique no se estaba enterando del verdadero trasfondo de la conversacion, y añadió:

-¡Buena idea!Vayamos a comer algo!-

Lo que Meg no sabía es que su hermana pequeña no había tomado la granada de los muertos... aún. Porque tenía pensado hacerlo. Hades y Perséfone lo habían estado hablando y planeando hacía semanas.

Unas semanas atrás, en la fiesta de los dioses:

_- Seph, ¿ Eres consciente de lo que ocurrirá si tomas la granada? Tu energía estará ligada al inframundo. Lo máximo que podrás pasar fuera de él seran 6 meses.- El dios de los muertos quería que Perséfone conociese todos los detalles antes de que no hubiese marcha atrás._

_-Lo sé, y no me importa- Contestó la muchacha.- Yo no veo el inframundo tan horrible como lo veis todos. Incluso me gustaría poder ayudar a las almas.-_

_Hades no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.- Aver que yo me aclare...¿Me estas diciendo que quieres trabajar en el inframundo?-_

_-Bueno si como la granada y vivo allí, no voy a estar de brazos cruzados- Respondió la joven de ojos azules.-Además se que estáis desbordados de trabajo, necesitais ayuda.-_

_-Es cierto nena, pero ..._

_Perséfone arqueó una ceja. Ella le estaba diciendo que quería ayudarle, vivir en el inframundo con él, y él no paraba de poner pegas. ¿ Tan raro era lo que ella le estaba diciendo? Bueno, en el fondo sabía que era raro pero... ¡Lo raro sería rechazarlo!_

_El dios de pelo de fuego vio la preocupación en el rostro de Seph. Se acercó más a ella, y cogió su rostro con las manos. Desde luego Perséfone tenía algo que era especial, como si hubiese nacido para estar con él. Y desde luego, él no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad que la chica le estaba dando. Ella había sido informada, sabía las consecuencias de sus actos, y había elegido... y Hades no podía estar más feliz con la decisión que ella había tomado. Si ella quería vivir en el inframundo con él así se haría._

_-No me malinterpretes cariño, no es que no quiera que lo hagas.-_

_Perséfone miró intensamente a Hades, con esa mirada que le volvía loco. - Quiero hacerlo, y lo único que podría evitarlo, es que tu estés en contra.-_

_Hades sentía que cuando Seph lo miraba así, no podía negarle nada._

_-Cuando pase la boda de tu hermana, iremos al valle de las granadas. Yo estaré contigo cuando lo hagas.- Dijo el dios del inframundo, y besó a Perséfone. Fue un beso lento, profundo y cálido, como si quisiese expresarle todo lo que sentía por ella sin palabras._

_Si Perséfone estaba en el inframundo, el sería feliz. Hades sería feliz allí donde estuviese con Perséfone, y el que se atreviese a dañarla lo pagaría muy caro..._

_Perséfone se separó un poco de Hades, necesitaba respirar. Hades la trataba siempre con mucha delicadeza, pero en ese momento se había puesto muy efusivo, se notaba que el dios había echado de menos a Seph._

_Estaban en la cala que estaba próxima a donde se celebraba la fiesta de los dioses, su sitio favorito para escabullirse los viernes. Seph se dirigió al mar, se quitó el vestido dejándolo en una roca, y se metió en el agua, volviéndose antes para dedicarle una sonrisa._

_Al dios del inframundo le faltó tiempo para despojarse de sus ropas, y seguir a la joven._

Actualmente en el agora:

Psique les estaba contando a Meg y a Per el último detalle romántico de Cupido. Y también les contó que Cupido se había estado informando mediante la lectura de unos viejos pergaminos, y un dios del Olimpo podía tomar como esposa a una mortal, convirtiéndola en inmortal. La única condición esque viviese en el Olimpo.

-Afrodita no sabe nada de momento,ni ella ni ningún dios, de hecho esa ley es muy desconocida en el Olimpo, ni siquiera creo que Zeus la recuerde, no la han utilizado nunca.- Añadió Psique.

Psique les explicó que el dios transfería parte de sus poderes a su esposa mortal, y tras la boda, esta podía beber del lago de néctar que había en el Olimpo convirtiéndose automáticamente en inmortal.

Meg bajo la mirada, si hubieran conocido esa ley cuando Hércules rechazó su divinidad por quedarse con ella...

Su hermana pequeña le cogió del hombro, dándole su apoyo sin necesidad de decir nada.

A Perséfone esa ley no le servía para nada, ya que Hades no era un dios del Olimpo, sino del inframundo. La única manera que tenía Per de conseguir la inmortalidad al lado de Hades era comiendo de la granada de los muertos.

Meg miró a su hermana, tan cálida, tan buena... Desde luego Hades no se la merecía.

-Bueno Psique, entonces..¿ os vais a casar?- Preguntó Perséfone.

-De momento estamos esperando a que pase la boda de Meg y Herc. Cupido quiere hablar tranquilamente con Zeus cuando haya pasado todo el follón de la boda.- Contestó Psique. Se veía a la joven mortal algo nerviosa, y no era para menos, al fin y al cabo Zeus en última instancia era el que tenía que autorizar todo aquello. No era tan fácil.

Tras esa conversación las chicas se marcharon a casa.

Perséfone se sentía algo mal por no contarle a su hermana sus verdaderos planes, pero prefería esperar. Obviamente se enteraría de todos modos, pero sabía que no se lo iba a permitir, o al menos no se lo iba a poner fácil.

Pero la joven rubia había tomado una decisión. Cuando pasase la boda de su hermana, Perséfone se casaría con Hades, y tomaría la granada de los muertos, convirtiéndose en inmortal, y en parte del inframundo, estando su destino ligado a Hades para siempre. Lo habían hablado largo y tendido. Sólo les quedaba saber donde y quien iba a oficiar su boda. Normalmente los casamientos de los dioses los realizaban otros dioses, pero tenían que pedirle permiso a Zeus.

_Días atrás, en el inframundo:_

_Hades y Perséfone estaban en el inframundo, en el dormitorio del dios de los muertos. Los dos estaban tumbados en la cama del dios._

_- ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto Seph?- Dijo Hades, intentando ocultar la preocupación que sentía. Si Perséfone comía de la granada no habría vuelta atrás._

_-Estoy muy segura de lo que quiero- Fue la respuesta de la muchacha._

_Hades se levantó un momento y salió de la habitación. ¿Adonde irá? Pensó Perséfone. ¿Habría ido a buscar una granada? ¿ A esas horas? Perséfone no estaba segura de la hora exacta, pero sería de madrugada. Hades volvió enseguida, con una pequeña caja en la mano. Estaba algo avergonzado, era la primera vez que el dios iba a hacer algo así. Ni siquiera sabía exactamente que palabras usar,ni si era el momento apropiado._

_Y allí estaba Perséfone tumbada en la cama, y el dios de los muertos de pie a su lado, con una caja. Visto desde fuera resultaba algo cómico._

_- Yo... Seph... tengo que proponerte algo.- Dijo el dios de pelo de fuego. Sonaba más como un trato de los que acostumbraba a hacer, que como lo que realmente quería pedir._

_Seph se incorporó en la cama. Se imaginaba lo que el dios quería proponerle. La joven sonrió. Le resultaba muy tierno, y sabía que le debía estar costando horrores lo que quería hacer , así que Seph decidió ayudarle._

_-Vamos, tranquilizate. Ni que esa caja fuese la caja de Pandora.-_

_Hades sonrió, esa situación le resultaba muy tensa, y agradecía que Seph le echase un cable. Abrió la caja y le enseñó un anillo de platino. Muy simple pero muy elegante. Con tres zafiros pequeños incrustados. Hecho por el mismo Hefesto. Hefesto había estado encantado cuando el dios de los muertos le había hecho el encargo. Le encantaba hacer joyería fina._

_Hades lo colocó en el dedo de Perséfone._

_-¿ Quieres casarte conmigo?-_

Actualmente en el agora:

-Hades va a tener que ponerse a la cola para hablar con Zeus- Pensó Per, tras lo que les había contado Psique.

Cuando Meg y Perséfone llegaron a casa, Phil les comunico que había una carta para las dos.

-¿ Para las dos?-Dijo Meg, tomando la carta.

Sólo había una persona en todo el cosmos que les mandaría una carta a las dos hermanas...

-¡Es mama!- Exclamó Meg, ofreciéndole la carta a Perséfone.

La carta decía lo siguiente:

_Queridas niñas, ya me comunicó Megara hace unos meses su casamiento. Me alegra mucho que las dos estéis viviendo en la misma ciudad y en la misma villa. Durante unos años hemos estado las tres separadas, y me alegra que muy pronto nos vayamos a encontrar. En un principio Megara te dije que iría una semana antes del casamiento, pero he decidido que con todo lo que tendrás que preparar, acudiré un mes antes, es decir quince días después de que recibas mi carta. Perséfone pequeña, tengo muchas ganas de verte a ti también. Me alegro que tu hermana y su prometido estén cuidando de ti. Aunque temporalmente estés trabajando con Hipócrates, espero que estés conociendo a algún chico con el que casarte proximamente. _

_Sin más me despido de mis dos niñas, nos veremos pronto._

Meg y Perséfone se miraron. Su madre vivía en Tracia, donde tras el abandono de su padre, se había casado con un joven rico. Por desgracia a los pocos años el joven había muerto sin más familia, dejando todo a su madre, Cyrene. Cyrene venía de una familia rica,y nunca habían tenido problemas de dinero, por lo que no veía muy bien que sus hijas trabajasen. Cyrene quería que sus dos hijas se casasen con jóvenes ricos, y pudiesen tener una vida llena de comodidades.

Meg había cumplido con sus expectativas. Al principio creyó que se casaría con un chico de familia real llamado Adonis. Pero tras su ruptura Meg se fue de la ciudad, y fueron unos años donde Cyrene apenas tuvo noticias de su hija. Pero por fin habia conocido a un joven rico, nada mas y nada menos que un heroe, Hércules, el más famosos de toda grecia. La madre de Meg estaba muy orgullosa.

-No me lo puedo creer- Dijo Perséfone.- Un mes entero con: ¡Comete los cereales! ¡Casate con este chico! ¡No es bueno que una mujer trabaje!-

Perséfone quería muchísimo a su madre, pero siempre la había tratado como a una inútil, como si nunca hubiese superado los 5 años. Con su hermana Meg no era tan sobreprotectora.

- Bueno Per, a mi lo que realmente me preocuparía es como va a tomarse que su pequeña flor de primavera esté saliendo con el dios de los muertos.- Dijo Meg.

Perséfone no había pensado en ello. Ni había pensado que en un futuro tendría que contarle a su madre que se iba a casar con el dios del inframundo.

Tragó saliva. Ya podía coger fuerzas durante ese mes. Iba a ser un mes muy duro.

Hércules entró en la sala:

-Meg, Per, ya me he enterado que viene vuestra madre durante un mes. Lo he hablado con mis padres, y organizaremos en el jardín de la villa una comida con los dioses y vuestra madre para que se conozcan.-

En realidad iba a ser un mes más duro de lo que Perséfone había pensado hacía 5 minutos. Si después de conocer a su madre, Hades quería seguir adelante con su boda, definitivamente sería amor verdadero.

Hércules miró a Perséfone:

-Per, que pálida estás. No tienes buen color, deberías tomar más el sol.-

Perséfone le ofreció al semidios una sonrisa torcida.

-Estoy bien Herc, deberas que sí.-

**Soy consciente del mito de Psique, he tenido que hacer algunos ajustes para cuadrarlo con la historia Disney. En la mitología Zeus tenía poder para convertir a alguien en inmortal, pero claro, después de que en la película tuviese que convertirse Hércules en héroe verdadero y pasar por todo lo que paso... era un poco injusto e ilógico que zeus porque sí convirtiese a Psique en inmortal para Cupido.**


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19:El secreto de Cyrene

Meg paseaba por el agora con su hermana, había que aprovechar la tranquilidad que reinaba en Tebas ultimamente. Meg estaba algo preocupada por Perséfone. Aunque había recuperado su peso, todavía se le veía ojerosa y pálida. Por mucho que su hermana pequeña descansase, siempre tenía sueño. Siempre que Meg pasaba por la casa de Per en la villa, la joven estaba durmiendo.

Las dos hermanas caminaban mirando los puestos, cuando de repente a Meg se le cayo el cesto que llevaba en la mano.

-¿Que ocurre?- Preguntó Perséfone, pero cuando giró la cabeza hacia donde miraba su hermana entendió lo que ocurría.

En el puesto de telas de enfrente estaba nada más y nada menos que Adonis. Y Adonis no iba solo, iba con una joven rubia de ojos verdes con un vestido morado y un recogido. El príncipe de Tracia miró hacia donde estaban las dos hermanas. Sonrió y se acercó.

-Meg, ¡ Enhorabuena!.- Dijo con una sonrisa el príncipe Adonis.

-¡Perséfone! Que alegría- Añadio Adonis dandole un efusivo abrazo a la joven.

-¿Que haces tu en Tebas?- Preguntó Megara. Lo ultimo que le apetecía antes de su boda era ver a ese indeseable.

- ¿No te lo ha dicho Herc? Estamos invitados a tu boda. Helena decidio que estaría bien viajar a Tebas unas semanas antes para comprarse su vestido-

-No se cual es la moda en Tebas, así que pense que sería buena idea venir y verlo por mi misma- Dijo sonriente Helena.

Meg y Per no sabían que decir, la verdad que no se lo esperaban.

-Oh perdón, no os he presentado. Megara, Perséfone, esta es mi esposa, Helena de Troya- Dijo Adonis.

-Bueno, ahora Helena de Tracia- Respondio la joven.

Perséfone y Meg se quedaron sorprendidas. ¿Helena de Troya?¿La impulsora de la guerra de Troya? Eso había sido ya hacia unos añitos... Era imposible que la muchacha fuera tan joven.

Helena se dio cuenta de lo que estaban pensando las chicas, no era la primera vez que le ocurría.

-Mi madre era Helena de Troya, y mi padre el príncipe Paris-

Meg estaba furiosa. Vale que Hércules no supiese el odio que sentía hacia el príncipe de Tracia. Pero Adonis después de todo el daño que le había hecho podía haberse inventado una excusa para no asistir. Dudaba que incluso Helena supiese la calaña con la que se había casado.

De camino a casa, Meg no dijo una palabra. Su cara lo expresaba todo.

-Meg, ¿Adonis es el indeseable por el que vendiste tu alma a Hades verdad?- Preguntó Perséfone. Cuando Per se marchó a estudiar con Hipócrates, su hermana y el príncipe estaban saliendo. Incluso antes de salir con Meg, Perséfone tuvo una cita con Adonis. Lo suficiente como para saber que no quería tener nada que ver con ese individuo.

Meg asintió: -No estoy segura, pero creo que Adonis se mudó a Atenas durante una temporada. Quizás Herc lo conoce de la academia Prometeo.-

-Cuando lleguemos a casa le preguntaremos- Dijo Per. Vio a su hermana realmente abatida, e intento animarla:

-Lo que no se es lo que le viste a ese musculitos, yo el primer día me dí cuenta de que era un estúpido-

Una pequeña sonrisa torcida se escapó de los labios de Meg:

-Tu gusto por los hombres es desconcertante Per.-

Perséfone y Megara se miraron y sonrieron.

En el Inframundo:

Hades estaba teniendo otra de sus pesadillas. Desde que había conseguido salir del vórtice de las almas, las pesadillas no le daban descanso, y desde que había conocido a Perséfone, ella estaba muy presente en sus malos sueños. Phantasos se debía estar divirtiendo de lo lindo con él.

En su sueño Perséfone estaba al borde del acantilado que daba al vórtice de las almas. Llevaba su vestido blanco característico, y una granada en la mano. Estaba sonriente, como siempre. Pero cuando ella mordía la granada, su piel palidecía, sus ojeras aumentaban, y las almas del acantilado comenzaban a salir para arrastrarla con ellos.

Hades intentaba moverse para sacarla de allí, pero no podía moverse. Tenía que ver como Seph era arrastrada hacia el fondo del acantilado sin poder hacer nada. Ni siquiera podía gritar ni hablar, para decirle que se apartase de allí.

Hades despertó con un grito que debio escucharse en todo el inframundo. Por lo menos solo había sido un sueño, otra pesadilla.

Miró a su lado, Perséfone no estaba en la cama. Se había levantado temprano para ir con su hermana al agora. Se imagino que le habría costado horrores levantarse. Perséfone ,desde que la conocía ,siempre había dormido muy bien, incluso le contó que cuando estuvo en el tártaro se había quedado dormida, pero últimamente se quedaba dormida por las esquinas. Estaba incluso más ojerosa y pálida. Por supuesto Hades la seguía viendo tan bella como siempre, pero no podía evitar sentir cierta preocupación. ¿ Estaría nerviosa por la visita de su madre? Perséfone le había contado casi aterrada, que su madre iba a estar un mes en la villa con ellas.

Hades pensó que una mortal no podía ser tan aterradora.¡ Como se notaba que Perséfone no había tenido un padre que le había devorado! Perséfone le había dicho que durante ese mes intentaría escaparse, pero que no sabía si podría dormir todas las noches en el Inframundo con él, como llevaba haciendo desde hacía tiempo. El dios del inframundo la tranquilizó quitando hierro al asunto, pero lo cierto era que se le iba a hacer un mes muy largo. Dormir con Seph era un pequeño placer. Que pequeño... ¡Un gran placer!Cuando la joven rubia estaba en el inframundo, a Hades le parecía un lugar completamente diferente. Parecía incluso un hogar... Incluso cuando dormía con Seph las pesadillas eran menores. El dios del inframundo no lo reconocería, pero prefería un inframundo con Perséfone, que un Olimpo sin ella.

Se levantó, se dio un baño, un desayuno a base de gusanos y se dirigio a la sala del trono dispuesto a empezar con el papeleo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía absolutamente feliz. ¿Quien le iba a decir hace casi un año cuando su plan para conquistar el olimpo fallo que volvería a ser feliz? Estaba que no se lo creía. El ser que más amaba en todo el cosmos se iba a casar con el...

-¡Badabim bam bum!- Dijo un Hades entusiasmado, tan entusiasmado que comenzo a bailar por la sala del trono y sus llamas comenzaron a aumentar como una botella de champan descorchandose, sin darse cuenta de que dos diablillos le observaban estupefactos.

Pena y Pánico intentaron alejarse sin que su señor se diese cuenta, pues sabían que si les descubría su integridad física correría serio peligro.

Pero era tarde, Hades los vio y se quedo paralizado. Los diablillos estaban quietos sin saber que hacer. Se miraron y Pena no pudo evitar comenzar a reirse. Cuando Pánico escuchó a Pena, no pudo evitar también comenzar a reirse a carcajadas

El señor de los muertos no podía permitir que sus siervos se riesen de el, debía imponerles respeto... Estaba enamorado hasta las trancas pero seguía siendo el oscuro dios del inframundo.

No se lo pensó dos veces, les lanzo una llamarada que los empujo fuera de la sala.

Pena tosió y humo negro salio de su boca.- Cuando la señorita Perséfone está el jefe se encuentra de mejor humor.-

En la villa de Hércules:

Meg y Per acababan de llegar del agora con las compras. la chica de ojos violetas quería hablar con su prometido. No sabía porque había invitado al príncipe de Tracia ,ni que relación tenía con él, pero no lo quería en su boda. Meg había vendido su alma a Hades para salvar a Adonis de la muerte, y él se lo había pagado dejándola por otra joven. No estaba segura de si sería Helena, pero le daba igual. Nunca podría perdonarle.

Nada más entrar a la mansión de Hércules, y sin que a las dos hermanas les diese tiempo ni de dejar las compras, su madre corrió a abrazarlas.

Cyrene era una mujer muy bella para su edad. Tenía los mismos rasgos faciales que Perséfone y Megara, y el mismo flequillo. su pelo era castaño, pero unos tonos más claros que el de Meg, y lo llevaba recogido en un moño. Sus ojos eran azules claros. Llevaba un vestido rosa, muy similar al de Meg, y todavía tenía una buena figura, aunque las caderas se le habían ensanchado con el paso de los años.

- No me puedo creer como han crecido mis niñas...- Dijo Cyrene con una mirada de orgullo.

-Megara cariño, he conocido a tu futuro esposo, y estoy muy orgullosa de ti, no podías haber encontrado un marido mejor.-

Perséfone puso los ojos en blanco. Sabía lo que le tocaba. Un interrogatorio exhaustivo seguido de una charla sobre como debía ser su futuro marido.

-Perséfone, mi florecilla de primavera, tienes que informarme sobre tu vida- Dijo la madre de las muchachas muy sonriente. - He intentado sonsacarle algo a Hércules pero ha sido muy discreto.-

El semidios sonrió a Perséfone, y ésta le devolvió la sonrisa en un gesto cómplice, agradeciéndole su discreción.

-Bueno mamá ya hablaremos de eso.- Contestó la joven rubia.

-Mañana he preparado una cena en la villa para que conozcas a mi familia antes de la boda.- Dijo Herc, intentando salvar a Perséfone del interrogatorio.

-Oh fantástico, y¿ de donde son tus padres?- Preguntó Cyrene.

Hércules, Meg y Per se miraron sorprendidos. Aunque su madre viviese en Tracia, las hazañas de Hercules habían llegado hasta allí, y era muy conocido que era el hijo de Zeus.

-Mamá, Hercules es el hijo de Zeus. La cena de mañana va a ser con los dioses.- Respondio Meg.

Las dos hermanas se esperaban una reacción de orgullo en su máxima expresión, pero en lugar de eso, Cyrene palideció.

-¿Con con con.. los dioses?¿Va a venir Zeus?-

-Si, Zeus y Hera son mis padres, pensaba que lo sabía toda Grecia.- Respondió el héroe.

A la madre de Meg y Per le flaquearon las piernas, y tuvo que sentarse en el diván.

-¿Mamá estás bien?Puedo traerte una infusión si quieres.- Dijo Perséfone. Desde luego esa no era la reacción que esperaba de su orgullosa madre.

Cyrene miró a su hija de cerca. Es cierto que hacía tiempo que no la veía, pero su hija siempre había tenido buen color, y sin embargo estaba muy pálida. Además, Per nunca había tenido ojeras, y ahora sí, y bastante pronunciadas. Cyrene volvió a ser ella misma:

-Perséfone tienes muy mal aspecto. ¿ Comes bien? ¿Descansas lo suficiente?-

Meg sonrió, su madre había vuelto a su ser. Siempre había sido muy sobreprotectora con su hermana, suponía que era lo que tenía ser la hermana pequeña.

Sin embargo Per sólo llevaba 5 minutos con su madre y ya le había hechado en cara que no sabía cuidar de si misma. Sabía que tarde o temprano le iba a tocar un interrogatorio. ¿ Cómo se le decía a una madre que su hija se iba a casar con el dios del averno y se iba a ir a vivir al inframundo? Además de otras cuestiones no menos importantes. Con Hades también tenía que hablar, pero no encontraba el momento ni las palabras. Todo eso le estaba dando mucho sueño, tenia tanto sueño ultimamente...

Démeter se encontraba en Sicilia, en su jardín privado, cuando llegó Hermes con la noticia de que al día siguiente había una cena de dioses y mortales en la villa del joven Hércules.

- Siento Haberte avisado con tan poco tiempo, pero no te encontraba...- Dijo el dios de sandalias aladas a modo de disculpa.

Démeter estaba preocupada. Desde que había descubierto quién era Perséfone todo se había complicado cada vez más. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era el follón que se podía organizar el día de la cena. Había elegido no decir nada a Zeus para proteger a Perséfone. Pero el problema en estos momentos no era Perséfone,sino su madre. Si el resto de dioses tras este tiempo no habían reconocido a Perséfone no creía que lo fuesen a hacer ahora. El problema era que no sabía si reconocerían a Cyrene, y por el bien de Cyrene, de Perséfone, e incluso del suyo propio, esperaba que no las reconocieran...

**Para los que no hayan visto la serie: Adonis estudiaba con Hércules en la academia Prometeo, pero era príncipe de Tracia. En uno de los capítulos de la serie Meg va a Atenas , y está enamorada de Adonis a pesar de saber que es un idiota. Por lo tanto he optado por lo que han hecho la mayoría de escritores de fics de esta página, dar por hecho que Adonis es el chico por el que Meg vendió su alma a Hades.**

**En cuanto a Helena, he decidido que era más lógico ( dentro del cambio de mitos que hizo disney) que fuese la hija de la autentica Helena de Troya, ya que tanto en la serie como en la película, Aquiles es ya un heróe acabado. Puesto que Aquiles es uno de los protagonistas de la guerra de Troya le vi más sentido que la guerra de Troya hubiese tenido ya lugar, y la Helena que estudio con Hércules, en realidad fuese descendiente. Además en la película Hades hace mención a que la debilidad de los troyanos fue apostar por el caballo equivocado, por lo que se da a entender que la guerra de Troya ya ocurrió.**

**Y por ultimo dar las gracias a todos los que contribuyen con sus rewievs:Catherinewyrd,mune,Hija de la Tempestad y Smarty 26 y Wendycampos988**


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20: ¿El te quiere?

Perséfone se encontraba en el consultorio de Hipócrates, vendando la pierna a un niño que se había caído en las rocas jugando en la playa.

-¡Ya está pequeño! Ahora tienes que guardar reposo. Tu mamá está hablando con el médico y tienes que hacer todo lo que ella te diga para curarte.- Le dijo Perséfone al niño, y le guiñó un ojo mientras veía como se alejaba con las muletas a la sala de al lado.

La joven rubia miró por el gran ventanal de la sala de curas, y vio a su madre acercandose hacia allí. Toda la tranquilidad que llevaba Per por dentro se esfumo. Comenzó a recoger lo que había sobrado de venda, el suero, la batea... y oyó como su madre golpeaba a la puerta.

Hipócrates abrió: -Buenos días señora, soy Hipócrates el médico, ¿en que puedo ayudarle?

-Es mi madre Hipocrátes, no está enferma- Dijo la muchacha de ojos azules.

-¡Encantado de conocerla!Su hija tiene un talento natural para la medicina.- Habló Hipócrates.

Hipócrates y su madre comenzaron a hablar, aprovechando que el consultorio estaba vacío en esos momentos.

-Oye Per, esto está muy tranquilo, y es casi hora de comer, ¿Porqué no marchas con tu madre?.-

Perséfone sabía que de camino a casa le esperaba un interrogatorio. Quería a su madre, pero podía ser tan pesada a veces...

Cyrene le contó a Per que por la mañana había estado en el agora con Hercules y Megara, haciendo la compra para la cena de la noche. La muchacha notaba a su madre extraña... estaba más nerviosa de lo normal. -Bueno- Pensó Per- Estará nerviosa por conocer a los dioses.-

Caminando por el bosque comenzó el interrogatorio. Gracias a los dioses Herc y Meg no le habían dicho a su madre nada de Hades. Se imaginaba la cara de su madre si le decía que se había enamorado del señor de los muertos, y que se iba a casar con el.

-Perséfone cariño, aqui nadie me cuenta nada. ¿ Estas saliendo con alguien?¿Hay alguien en la vida de mi flor de primavera?-

De repente Per sintió una presencia... notó la colonia de Hades. -Mi cabeza me está traicionando otra vez.- Pensó Perséfone. Pero cuando se agachó para coger un narciso, su flor favorita, chocó con algo invisible a su lado, y se acordó de una cosa... Hades tenía un casco de invisibilidad, y que casualidad notaba su presencia y su aroma allí. La pequeña hermana de Megara seguía allí agachada con el narciso, pensando que no era el mejor momento para que el dios de los muertos se presentase.

-Bueno mama, la verdad es que si que hay alguien.- Seph noto más cerca la presencia de Hades.

-¿Y quien es?¿En que trabaja?¿Es noble?.-

-Lo conocerás esta noche, vendrá a la cena.- Fue la respuesta de Perséfone. La chica sabía que Hades estaba allí, y no quería que este viese la terrible reacción de su madre. En casa tranquilamente Perséfone hablaría con su madre y le contaría todo.

-¿Es un Dios?-Pregunto Cyrene. Perséfone pensaba que de primeras, su madre estaría encantada de que su hija pequeña estuviese saliendo con un dios, pero su reacción dejo a la chica sorprendida. Su madre se puso todavía más nerviosa si cabía. A Seph le dio la impresión de que su madre quería que la respuesta fuese ``no´´.

-Mamá, ¿porque no vas yendo hacia la villa? Tengo que hacer unas cosas antes. Te prometo que en cuanto llegue te busco y hablamos.-

Cyrene iba a decir algo cuando su hija le interrumpió:

-Te prometo que te contaré todo, absolutamente todo lo que quieras saber.-

- Esta bien, no tardes.- Dijo Cyrene, y beso a su hija.-Luego hablamos florecilla de primavera.-

Perséfone caminó en dirección opuesta hacia donde se dirigía su madre. Cuando se aseguró que su madre no podía verla, habló:

-Hades, se que estás ahi.-

-Lo siento florecilla de primavera.- Dijo el dios de pelo de fuego, quitándose el casco y apareciendo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Pero Seph continuaba muy seria.

-En cuanto llegue a la villa le contare lo nuestro.-La joven se acerco al dios, hasta tener sus caras a pocos centímetros. -Y no me llames así, no me gusta.-

-Me encanta cuando te enfadas cariño.- Y el dios de los muertos cogió a Perséfone de la cintura.

La joven continuaba muy seria.

- Relaaaajate. Todo va a salir bien.- Dijo el dios de los muertos apartandole el flequillo a Perséfone de la cara. No le gustaba ver a Perséfone preocupada. Miró su rostro. ¿ Como había conseguido él, el oscuro y siniestro dios del inframundo, un regalo así?.

-Hades, quiero contarte una cosa.- Fue la respuesta de la muchacha.

De repente Pena y Pánico se materializaron allí. Había una emergencia en el inframundo. En Tebas todo estaba muy tranquilo, pero en Esparta no, y en los muelles del inframundo había un montón de soldados del ejercito espartano amotinados intentando escapar.

Al señor de los muertos no le gustaba nada tener que marcharse y dejar a Seph allí. Sabía que le pasaba algo y necesitaba hablar, pero en esos momentos había una causa de fuerza mayor.

- Lo siento nena, nos vemos esta noche.- Dijo Hades dandole un apasionado beso a la muchacha. -¡Pena!¡Pánico!- Dijo el dios cogiendo con una mano de humo por el cuello a los dos diablillos. -¡Nos vamos!- Y desapareció en una orbe de humo negro.

En la villa de Hércules:

Herc, Meg, Phil y Cyrene estaban preparando todo en el comedor para comer. Perséfone entró en la habitación. Parecía abatida.

-Sientate Per, vamos a empezar a comer.-Dijo Meg.-Hercules ha tenido una idea en el agora.-

La muchacha rubia arqueo una ceja. El héroe cogió algo que parecía una red y lo extendió.

-¡Es una hamaca! Como ultimamente estás algo pálida te vendrá bien echar la siesta al sol.- Dijo el semidios pelirrojo .

-Así te dará el sol por lo menos cuando duermas, ya que el inframundo...- Meg calló de repente. Sin darse cuenta había metido la pata.

-¿¡Inframundo!?- Cyrene abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Inframundo? Noooo lo que quería decir era...- Meg intentó arreglarlo, pero su hermana le cortó.

-Déjalo Meg, tarde o temprano se tendrá que enterar.-Dijo Per.-Mamá, estoy saliendo con Hades, el dios de los muertos.-

Cyrene palideció, y su mirada se llenó de terror. Su niña, su pequeña, en brazos del terrible Hades... No podía ser. Perséfone era bella e inteligente. Tenía que haberla engañado... eso era, el malvado dios del averno había engañado a su pequeña...

-¿¡Que te ha hecho ese ser malvado?!- Cyrene comenzó a examinar a su hija pequeña. -Te ha hechizado, o quizás te ha engañado...

-¡Mama! Hades no me ha engañado. Soy mayorcita para tomar mis propias decisiones.-

-Te ha hechizado entonces.- Cyrene no entendía como su hija podía estar con el dios de los muertos. Per ni siquiera era una de esas góticas que adoraban a la muerte y vestían de negro.¡Ese dios era un aprovechado!¿ Se habria aprovechado de su hija hasta el punto de...? No quería ni pensarlo.

-¡Que no! Ni me ha hechizado, ni engañado ni nada. ¡Por los dioses! ¿Tan estupida me crees?.-

Hercules, Meg y Phil decidieron que era hora de levantarse. La cosa se estaba calentando, y su presencia sobraba. Cogieron los platos y se fueron a la mesa del jardín.

-Eres una niña Perséfone, dejate de dioses y busca un humano bueno que te cuide y te quiera.-

-Le quiero, y quiero estar con el.-

-Le quieres, pero ¿y el a ti?-

-Se que me quiere- Perséfone estaba realmente enfadada. Su madre la trataba como una niña, y encima pretendía hacerle ver que Hades no la amaba.

- Eso es lo que tu te crees. Te dirá que te quiere, tu te lo creeras, te dejara embarazada y luego desaparecera de tu vida y te dejara destrozada para siempre. No lo superaras nunca... Dijo Cyrene con una lágrima asomando en sus ojos.

Perséfone palideció más si era posible. Lo que su madre le acababa de decir era realmente horrible.

- Hades nunca me haría algo así. ¡Nunca!-Dijo Perséfone con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y salió del comedor. No pensaba volver hasta la cena. Se marchó hacia la playa y dejó a su madre con la palabra en la boca.

Meg, Phil y Herc estaban sentados en el jardín cuando vieron salir a Perséfone con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Cyrene iba detrás de ella y la joven comenzó a correr para alejarse de allí.

-Voy a buscarla.- Dijo Meg.

-Se ha ido corriendo, ¿ Como la encontrarás?- Preguntó Phil.

-Es mi hermana, la conozco. Se donde estará.-

Meg caminaba a paso tranquilo hacia la playa. Cuando llegó, allí estaba su hermana. Sentada en una roca, mirando el mar... y llorando... Megara se sentó a su lado sin decir una palabra. Al rato, la chica rubia dejó de llorar y miró a su hermana mayor.

-¿ Tan tonta creeis que soy?Nadie apoya mis decisiones, a nadie le parece bien que esté con Hades. Todos creeis que me ha engañado o hechizado.-

-Yo no creo que seas tonta. Te mentiría si te dijese que me agrada que salgas con él. Simplemente no quiero que te haga daño.-

-¿Te hizo daño cuando trabajabas para el? ¿Alguna vez te quemó, te pegó, te insultó..?-

La chica de ojos violetas se quedo pensativa un momento. La verdad que no podía recordar un solo momento en el que Hades le hubiese hecho algún tipo de daño. Le dio un techo, comida,ropa... Es cierto que también le hizo hacer cosas despreciables, pero daño físico nunca le había hecho.

-No- Respondió Meg.

-Entonces, ¿Donde está el problema? Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad.-

Megara intento rebatir a su hermana, pero no se le ocurría nada...

- Verás Per, esque hay cosas que no puedo entender. Te mereces algo mejor la verdad.-

-¿Mejor?¿Bromeas? Nadie jamás había hecho tanto por mi ni me había querido así. Me lo ha dado todo sin pedir nada a cambio. Y además...- Perséfone se sonrojó.- Tiene un encanto especial, un atractivo increible, esos ojos amarillos...

Meg observaba la cara de idiota que estaba poniendo su hermana, y no pudo evitar sonreir.

-Le amo. Aunque a todos os cueste creerlo y entenderlo.-

Pero Meg vio la cara de preocupación de su hermana.

-¿Que ocurre Per? Hay algo que no me cuentas.-


End file.
